Severed Memories
by shadrougeforever
Summary: The sequel to Bitter Reunions. With a kidnapped Tonya in Sky's possession and their beloved leader captured, the Chaotix make their way towards Metal City to save the ones they love from a new group of detectives known as the Silver Fangs. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**PREPARATION**

While Sky was flying Tonya out of Tech City, she still continued to struggle in his grip. "Put me down!" She screamed. "Put me down now!"

The bat gave her a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry I had to do this, Tonya. What you saw back there not too long ago...was not me and I apologize."

The cat crossed her arms, "Yeah right and I'm sure the love bite you gave me earlier was just your way of showing me your little psychotic slip up?"

"Tonya", he spoke softly. "Please forgive me. You'll be taken to a much better place than where you once were."

"No!" She shouted. "Take me back! Take me..." She then started to feel lightheaded as she noticed that Sky had injected a needle with some kind of clear liquid in her neck. She soon felt tired, "Sky..." She whispered before peacefully falling asleep.

Back at the Chaotix, everyone was getting ready to head into the garage to use the X-jet to fly to Metal City to go to rescue Vector and Tonya.

Charmy flew into the air with his usual hyperactive self. "Yay! We're gonna save the boss and Tonya!"

With a cigarette in her mouth and her arms crossed, Margaret didn't think this was the time to be playing around. "Settle down, Charmy. We're in a rash situation here. Vector's been lured into a trap and Tonya's been taken from us."

Espio held his throbbing head that still hurt even though bandages were wrapped around it to prevent anymore bleeding. He looked over to Margaret full of questions he wanted to ask her ever since Sky had gone completely insane. "Margaret, I would like to know...The Silver Fangs...what are we exactly going up against here?"

The crocodile sighed and turned to the group who also had the same question in their minds. "I'll explain as we're getting there", she said as she started to get aboard the plane.

Meanwhile inside of a large tall white tower in Metal City, a brown mongoose with black hair wearing a black bandana ran out of his room and into the dark hallway with panic. He began to run down the hallway while looking down at his watch. "Oh no!" He exclaimed. "I can't believe I'm gonna be late again! The boss is so gonna kill me!" By the time, he looked away from his watch, he had rammed his head into a door that had just opened. He immediately stopped in his tracks and fell to the floor while rubbing his head in pain. "Ow!" When he saw the door close, a brown owl with black goggles on his head had appeared in front of him while giving him a cold look. "Zeak?" he spoke. "You think you could've given me a warning next time!"

The owl simply turned away from him and began to walk down the hallway with his hands in his pants pockets. "Idiot", he spoke calmly.

The mongoose clenched his fists in annoyance at the owl's attitude. "What!"

"No running."

The mongoose started to shake his fists around in frustration because of the owl's insults. "Oh, yeah? Why don't you come back here and say more crap to my face you freakin' mute!" By the time he said that, the owl had already walked away.

"Ace?" A female had called from behind him.

The brown mongoose turned his head and saw a red fox with black wavy hair standing behind him with a black female coyote standing beside her with a worried look on her face. "Jess and Kuroi?" He then saw the fox walk up to him, grab him by his ears, and throw him onto the floor.

"Are you a freakin' idiot!" She yelled.

The black coyote placed her hands over her mouth and turned to the fox. "Jess, you promised me you would stop doing that to Ace."

The fox smirked and placed her hands on her hips, "I'm sorry, but it's just a habit of mine you know?"

The mongoose stood from the floor in anger. "What is up with everyone always pushing me around?"

"Because", the fox spoke. "You're annoying."

"I am not!" The mongoose shouted back.

She began to sing, "Ace, Ace always the nutcase."

"What the hell are you talking about? I am not a nutcase so stop singing that stupid song!"

The black coyote studied the two as they both argued and looked down at her watch, noticing what time it was. "Oh my God!" She began to run down the dark hallway. "We're late! Hurry!"

The mongoose and fox quickly stopped their arguing, looked at each other with their mouths hung open, and began to dart down the hallway as well.

The three then rushed inside a huge room with much more light than the hallway had. The room had looked like an arena because of the huge floor they were standing on and the seats that were around them. They all looked around and only saw a brown owl sitting in one of the seats waiting patiently.

The fox continued to look around, "Are you sure the boss told us to meet him here?"

"I'm positive", the coyote said.

The brown mongoose saw a metal pipe on the ceiling and smiled in delight. "Sweet! It's my favorite spot!" The mongoose climbed towards the ceiling, jumped over on the metal pipe, and began to hang down from it with his tail. "This is so relaxing!"

The coyote's eyes fell upon the brown owl and began to wave as she walked towards him with the fox slowly following behind her. "Zeak, hi!"

The owl took his eyes away from the floor and turned to the black coyote who was approaching him.

She sat beside him and gave him a friendly smile. "Wow, I guess you were only one who wasn't late huh?"

The owl sighed and turned away from her.

"Eh?" The coyote couldn't help but to think to herself, 'Why does he only say one or two words and if it's a special occasion, why nothing at all?'

The fox was getting annoyed by the owl's attitude and confronted him. "Hey, Zeak! Didn't you hear her? She was talking to you!"

The owl stood from the his seat and faced her with his hands still in his pants pockets. "Shut up."

"How dare you! Is that anyway to talk to us...or to even talk at all? Show some respect for once!"

The mongoose who was hanging from the ceiling gasped and was surprised that she had talked to him that way. "You shouldn't have said that, Jess", he murmured.

The owl once again sighed with annoyance and took his hands out of his pockets exposing the black gloves that he was wearing on his hands.

The coyote gasped as she saw blue electricity beginning to flow through the gloves. "Please Zeak, put them away", she begged, but he did not listen.

The fox smirked as she looked at the owl who was ready to fight her. "Oh, I'm so scared." She raised her black gloves towards him with a green aura coming from them with little specks of green light forming around her. "Bring it. I'll cut your mute ass into pieces!"

The coyote placed her hands over her eyes and decided that she could not watch the fight that was about to happen until she and everyone else had heard a familiar firm voice.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing? Put your weapons away right now!" A male voice had demanded.

Everyone froze and saw a white male wolf wearing a black suit appear from the shadows from the other side of the room.

The mongoose's eyes widened in panic, "Th-the boss!" He was so in shock from their leader's appearance, he fell onto the floor and landed on his head. "Ow", he groaned.

Everyone looked away from each other coldly and turned to their leader.

"You all should be ashamed of yourselves", the wolf spoke. "Fighting? Have you all forgotten that we are a team and we must love and protect one another?"

"No, sir", everyone spoke.

The wolf sighed, "You all need to get along and fast. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir", they all said.

The wolf decided to change the subject, "Now for the real reason why we're gathered in the first place...first off the fall of the Chaotix team is becoming a huge success. We captured their leader and I've received word from Captain Sky that he's on his way here at this very moment."

"Captain Sky is coming back?" The fox said full of excitement.

The wolf made a small nod, "Yes and with the disk he took, their will be without a doubt that the Chaotix will come to try to attempt to save their precious leader. That's when the real challenge begins."

"But I don't understand, sir", the brown mongoose spoke. "Why do we have to fight the Chaotix all of a sudden? Shouldn't we make peace with them? They...they've done nothing wrong to us."

The wolf shook his head, "That's when you're wrong. They've done too much and we must stop them, but be cautious. I've heard that they are very strong. I've especially heard rumors about one of their employees being some kind of monster."

The coyote's eyes widened, 'Monster?'

He began to start calling their names, "Kuroi! Jessica! Zeak! Ace! Prepare yourselves for the fight of your life. This is a fight for dominance so do not let me down! Is that clear?"

Everyone saluted, "Yes, sir!"

**A/N: Well here it is. The beginning of the sequel to Bitter Reunions. I hope you all enjoy it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**ANALYSIS**

Later, everyone was aboard the X-jet with Charmy piloting the plane towards Metal City to rescue Vector and Tonya. Everyone had their eyes and ears focused on Margaret.

She looked over at them in annoyance and had no idea why they were giving her such a look. "What the hell are you morons staring at?"

"You said you'd start talking about those detectives", Shadow said.

"That's right", Espio said. "So tell us who they are already."

The green crocodile sighed, took out a laptop, and started to search for the information about The Silver Fangs again. "Well, I don't know exactly but I do know a little something about their leader."

"That Kiba guy isn't it?" Rouge thought.

She made a nod and finally found the information again, "Here it is. Kiba Toekei...leader of the detective team The Silver Fangs. It doesn't give much information about him on the website but I do know that he's a complete jerk and hates Vector."

Charmy looked away from his controls and turned to Margaret. "Hates the boss? But why?"

She sighed and looked back down at her keyboard in sadness. "...Something happened between the three of us...it doesn't matter." She decided to change the subject before they began begging her to say more. "Anyway, I see Sky's profile. It says here that he's the second in command of his team. I guess he told some truth while he was with us."

Just bringing up Sky's name saddened Rouge as she still couldn't believe that he had lied to her and everyone else. She couldn't help but to clench her fists in her lap until she felt Shadow place his hand over her balled up fist. She turned to him and knew that he was trying to tell her to calm down. Her saddened look didn't fade but she leaned her head on his chest for more of his comfort.

Margaret continued, "Next is some brown mongoose. His name is Ace the Mongoose. He's the medic of the group."

Espio couldn't help but to form a smirk, 'Another medic eh?'

"Next is a red fox. She looks like a tough goth chick. Her name is Jessica Maya. Her occupation is unknown on here." She continued. "Let's see..oh another is a brown owl. His name is Zeak the Owl. He's the mechanic of the team."

Charmy gasped in excitement, "A...A mechanic? Like me? Wow! He sounds so cool!"

Shadow gave Charmy an annoyed look. "Hey! They're our enemies remember?"

Margaret moved on to the last member. "The last member is another female. Her name is Kuroi the Coyote. She's another weapon specialist. Like you, Rouge."

Rouge lifted her face from Shadow's chest and faced Margaret, "A weapon specialist? Hey! I just realized these guys are almost like us! A second in command, a medic, a mechanic? They're like another version of us!"

"Except they want to kill us", Shadow added.

Margaret closed the laptop shut and sighed, "Remember this is a rescue mission. We don't want to do anything to put they're lives in anymore danger."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"But", Charmy spoke. "...But what if the boss and Tonya are..."

"Don't say that, Charmy!" Espio shouted. "Not another word! They're there and alive! I just know it! They won't go down that easily! They won't!"

Everyone then remained silent and had hoped that they were both okay.

Margaret crossed her arms and looked out the window. 'Vector...hang in there.'

Back at the Silver Fangs base, Tonya was pushed inside a dark cell. She turned around full of anger and tried to get out but the cell door was already closed and locked. She placed her hands on the bars as she glared at the white bat standing in front of her with a smirk on his face.

"Tonya, please calm down", he spoke calmly.

The cat began to shake the bars, "Calm? Calm! I'll show you calm you freakin' liar!" She then saw him walk closer to her and place his finger under his chin.

"Don't worry. I won't let you rot here. I'll come back for you after when you settle."

She slapped his hand away from her and saw him turn his back and walk out of the room. "Oh that crazy, ignorant, stupid liar!" She was then thrown out of her anger state when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Tonya?"

The cat jumped a bit and slowly turned around only to find a male green crocodile tied in rope and looking like he was beaten to death because of the blood that was covering his body. She placed her hands over her mouth in panic. "Oh my god! Vector!" She ran over to him and quickly untied him. "Oh, Vector! What did they do to you?" She saw him wipe some of the blood away from his mouth as he started to explain.

"I can't believe Kiba would set up a trap like this just to get revenge on me."

"Huh?" Tonya said with utter confusion. "Revenge?"

The crocodile sighed as he leaned his back against the wall, "He's so stupid..."

Tonya stared at the bars, "Vector", she spoke quietly. "These bars don't look very sturdy. I can just use my fans and..."

"Don't think about it", he spoke.

She froze and couldn't believe that he didn't want to break out. "Wha? Why not?"

"These guys...they're very strong. Once we bust out of this cell, they'll be chasing us. Just us against all five of them. We don't have a chance against them."

She didn't want to believe that there was no way of escaping. "But, Vector..."

"Just listen to me. Besides I'm sure the others are on their way right now."

Tonya made a nod and remembered that they probably are on their way to save them.

Later, Sky arrived in Kiba's office along with everyone else gathered at his computer.

The white wolf looked over at the door when he heard it shut and saw a white bat walking towards them. "Oh there you are, Sky. Come here and study the Chaotix with us on the disk you gave us."

He walked over to them and stared at the computer screen. His eyes widened, "What? This is weird."

Jess turned to him with worry, "What's wrong, Sky?"

"When I went to Tech City and met them there were only five of them, but on here...it says that they have nine members." He pointed to the screen, "I never saw a black and red wolf, or a red porcupine, and especially the white haired human."

Kiba sighed, "That man is not a human. It says here he's a demon."

"What?" Kuroi said full of shock, "But he looks so...human!"

Kiba made a nod, "True, the demons of today do look more human than monster but they're still very powerful."

"I knew it!" Jess shouted. " The Chaotix are evil! They even accept demons into their team? That's madness!"

'Vector...', Kiba thought. 'What the hell were you thinking?' His thoughts were then interrupted when Ace pointed at the screen in panic.

"Look, boss! That black hedgehog! It says here that he's a demon too!"

Sky's body froze as he stared at the computer screen and couldn't believe what the computer had said. 'Shadow is a...demon? But he...' He tried to form Shadow's image into his mind and he didn't look demonic at all. 'That can't be possible and Rouge...does she know about this?'

"Looks like you have some competition, Sky."

The white bat was then brought out of his thoughts and turned to the white wolf who was smirking at him. He made a small nod, "Yes, it seems that way."

Kiba turned away from his computer and turned to his team. "Listen up, everyone. There is without a doubt that the Chaotix will be here to rescue their leader. So..." His eyes shifted over to Ace and Zeak. "Ace, Zeak, I want you two to patrol around the city. Keep an eye out for them now that you know what they all look like and what you're dealing with. Got it?"

Zeak saluted, "Yes, sir."

Ace stood back from the brown owl and turned to his boss in panic, "But sir! I can't! Zeak creeps me out!"

"What did I say earlier?" Kiba asked in an annoyed tone.

Before Ace could answer, Kiba had spoken.

"Learn to get along! Now dismiss and begin patrolling!" He shouted.

Despite his uprising anger, Ace still wanted to get out of being Zeak's partner. "But..."

"Love each other!"

With uneasiness and fright because of Kiba's frustration, he leaned on the owl and hugged him tightly. "I'm loving! I'm loving!"

With annoyance, Zeak pushed the mongoose onto the floor and began to walk out the office. "Idiot", he murmured.

Ace didn't stay on the floor long because he didn't want to upset Kiba anymore and began to follow the owl out the door. "Zeak! Wait uh...buddy!"

As the door was shut behind them, everyone looked at each other and sighed.

**A/N: Whoot! Jas-chan's back!...For now. lol R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**FOLLOW**

Later, the Chaotix soon arrived to Metal City and was pretty excited because some of them haven't been there before.

Shadow stared out the window in amazement because of the beautiful city. Tall buildings and smooth roads amazed him. "Oh wow! How cool! Metal City is so awesome!"

Margaret didn't think it was nothing to get excited about. "It's just another city, Hedgehog. Get a hold of yourself."

Shadow sighed because Margaret just had to ruin the moment for him.

"Okay!" Charmy shouted. "We're going to land!"

When Charmy landed the X-jet in a large area of grass and trees, everyone got out and wondered where they would search for the Silver Fangs' headquarters.

Shadow was about to lead the group forward, "Okay guys, follow..." He was then pulled back onto the ground by Margaret. He looked up at her in anger and got off of the ground, "What the? What the hell's your problem? We have to find Tonya and Vector!"

She crossed her arms as she glared at him, "Um, excuse me but have you forgot who the team leader is?"

The hedgehog slapped his forehead, "For the love of...Not this shit again! We don't have the time to play follow the leader!"

"Who the hell is playing, little punk!" She shouted as she cracked her knuckles.

Rouge sighed as the two was about to get into another argument, "At this rate, we'll never find them."

Espio and Charmy agreed by nodding.

They were all interrupted when they heard a voice up in a tree near them.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A voice spoke.

"Losers", Another voice had added.

Startled, everyone looked up and saw two figures standing on a tree branch on each side of the tree. Everyone's mouths hung open when they saw a brown owl with black goggles on his head and a brown mongoose wearing a black bandana on his head. Charmy pointed at the two figures. "Hey those guys look familiar!"

Espio stood in a fighting stance, "Of course. Look at the watches they're wearing."

Everyone looked and noticed that they both were wearing the same weird watch that Sky was wearing.

"They're part of the Silver Fangs", Shadow murmured.

"What do you want?" Rouge demanded.

"And where's Tonya and Vector?" Espio asked.

Ace shrugged, "Well we don't know who this Tonya girl is, but your leader is safe with us in our headquarters."

"Which is where?" Margaret asked as she clenched her fists.

The mongoose stuck out his tongue, "Like we'd tell you, losers!"

Shadow clenched his fists, "Okay that's it!" He then ran up to the mongoose and was about to knock him to the ground until he saw the owl quickly confront him and grab his fist. 'What the? So...fast!'

The owl then lifted his leg and kicked Shadow down onto the ground with great force.

As a gentle breeze flowed throughout the park, Ace looked up at his partner in gratitude, "Zeak...you saved me."

Everyone gasped from observing Zeak's power and wondered if Shadow was hurt bad. "Shadow!"

Rouge began to help him off of the ground and saw that he was okay.

Ace and Zeak jumped down on the ground and glared at the Chaotix while the group gave them the same glare back.

Zeak turned to Ace, "Go to headquarters", he ordered.

"But", the mongoose spoke. "What about you?"

"Just go", he murmured.

The mongoose hesitated but then decided to leave and let Zeak take things into his hands.

Everyone saw Ace run and just knew he was going back to their headquarters.

"We have to follow him!" Rouge shouted.

Before they could chase him, Zeak stood in front of them with his fists clenched and his face showing that he was about to fight him.

"Damn!" Margaret shouted. "This guy!"

"But we can't lose him!" Rouge said as she saw him getting away.

Everyone then saw Charmy walk forward to the owl with one dagger in each hand.

The bee pointed the dagger at the owl, "I'll take him."

Margaret formed a saddened look when she knew that Charmy wanted to fight such a strong opponent. "Now wait a minute, Charmy..." She began.

"It's okay, Margaret", the bee spoke without turning to her. "I'll be fine." He finally turned to her with a small smile. "Trust me."

Rouge saw the expression on Margaret's face and knew that she had cared for Charmy as if he was her own child.

'Charmy...' She knew she couldn't stop Charmy from fighting him so she found it hard to let him do it. She slowly made a small nod, "Come back to us okay?"

The bee nodded, "You got it!"

Margaret turned to the group, "Let's go!"

As they all began to follow Ace, Zeak was about to stop them until Charmy flew up to him and placed the blade of his dagger under his neck.

The bee smirked, "Where do you think you're going? This is between you and me now."

**A/N: Seems like a battle is starting to brew. Wonder how that's gonna come out. R&R please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**CONTINUATION**

Back at the Silver Fangs headquarters, Sky was in his room looking out his window and looking down at the streets of the city while holding his hand to his forehead. He groaned, 'My head...why do I feel so damn dizzy all of a sudden?' He was then startled when his door opened. He quickly turned and saw a red fox with wavy black hair come into the room. "Jess? Damn it. Have you heard of knocking first?"

She placed her hand over her mouth while giggling a bit, "Sky, why are you so grumpy?"

The bat sighed, "I am not grumpy."

The fox placed her hands on her hips as she walked over to him and stood beside him realizing he was holding his head. "What's wrong, Sky?"

He shook his head slightly, "No idea."

She shrugged, "Maybe it's a headache."

He never removed his hand away from his head, "Maybe."

She turned to him with a slight blush on her face, "You know, Sky. I...missed you when you left to carry out that mission. I mean you were gone for days."

The bat rose an eyebrow, "Yeah so what?"

She sighed and decided to ask about the purple cat he had brought back with him. "So, what's with the girl you brought back? Was she apart of the Chaotix team too?" She then saw him walk past her and sit on his bed.

"Yes she is."

"Well? Why did you bring her here? Kiba didn't ask you to take another hostage."

Sky's head began to feel worse as he held it with his hand again. "Oh God!" He groaned. "Why won't the pain stop?"

She decided to get off of the subject when she heard him groaning in pain. She then sat on the bed beside him and made him face her. As he gritted his fangs while he was trying to deal with the pain, she could see his fangs getting longer. "Sky...what's wrong with you?"

He then pushed her away from him and continued to hold his head, "This is...one massive...headache."

"Sky", she spoke. "You...need blood don't you?"

He turned to her while panting, "Yeah and?"

She placed her hand on his cheek, "I can help you."

He placed his hand on hers trying to push her away again. "Jess, don't you dare offer me your blood again. If you keep doing this, I'm going to kill you. I've lost control once today..." He could still remember when he accidentally bit Tonya when he was in Tech City. He never meant to, but his aggressive side wouldn't allow him to stay civil. "...I won't lose control again." His head was then pulled near her neck. He winced because his fangs kept growing as he sniffed the warm blood that was inside of her neck. "Jess..."

"Please Sky, drink from me", she begged. "Please..." In no time, she could feel his fangs pierce her neck and could feel her blood trickling down her chest.

As Sky began to drink from her, he simply could not get enough of her blood. He suddenly pushed her body onto the bed with his body on top of hers and continued to drink from her.

While she embraced his body, she winced as his fangs pierced her deeper. 'Sky', she thought. 'I love you.'

Back in the park, Zeak clenched his fist and punched the bee away from him making him take the dagger away from his neck.

Charmy did a backflip and landed on his feet as he stared at the owl. 'Man is he strong!' He thought. He gasped when he saw blue electricity flowing through the black gloves he was wearing. 'What...is that?' He then saw him come towards him with his fists still clenched.

Zeak came towards him fast and once he did, he grabbed one of the daggers that he was holding.

Before Charmy had let go of the dagger, the electricity that was coming from his gloves had met his dagger and him. He was immediately blown back from the shock and fell on the ground in pain. He didn't have time to lie on the ground as he saw Zeak jump into the air with his fist clenched towards him. He got off of the ground and dodged his attack just in time. With his mouth hung open, he watched him make a huge gapping hole in the ground with his fist.

The owl jumped back off of the ground and faced him, "You're worthy", he spoke.

The bee stared at him in confusion, "Huh?"

"You're still alive."

The bee held onto his daggers tighter, "What? Does that surprise you? Well, I have news for you, buddy! I'm a lot stronger than I look!"

"Yes", he spoke. "But...is your mind stronger?"

The bee still couldn't understand what he was talking about, "My...mind?"

Before he could finish, the owl ran up to him and tried to touch him with his gloves again, but missed as Charmy leapt to another side. "I know about your life, Charmy Bee."

Charmy gasped and knew that Sky had already gave the Silver Fangs the disk containing their information on it so he probably knew almost everything about him.

"...It's sad."

The bee gritted his teeth in annoyance, "Shut up! You don't know anything about me!"

"You lost your parents when you were just a baby", he murmured.

Charmy never wanted to be reminded about what had happened to him in the past, "Shut up!"

The owl looked into his eyes full of sadness with a cold look, "And you admire...the very person who slaughtered them."

The bee could feel his body weaken as he dropped his daggers onto the ground. He fell to his knees and held his head, "Stop it!"

Zeak then found his opportunity to strike him and punched him in this stomach with his blood arising from his mouth from the impact.

Charmy fell to the ground while coughing up some of his blood.

Zeak walked up to him again with his fist clenched along with the blue electricity running through it. 'I will break you', he thought.

Later, the rest of the Chaotix had finally caught up with Ace and continued to follow him throughout the city.

Ace looked back at them in surprise. "Man! You guys don't give up!"

"That's it!" Shadow said as he panted. "I'm sick of playing cat and mouse with this idiot!" He then used his super speed , caught up with him, and tackled him onto the pavement. "You're dead!"

Ace looked up at the exhausted hedgehog in panic and hoped that he wouldn't beat him senseless. "Oh no! Please! I'm too young to die!"

The black hedgehog smirked as he pinned his arms and legs down so he wouldn't move. "I'll be glad to spare your life but under one condition."

The mongoose frowned and knew that Shadow would exchange his life if he told them where they were keeping Vector, "Forget it! My mouth will be forever shut!"

"What was that?" He growled.

Ace then remembered that he was supposed to be a demon and was extremely terrified of him. "Please don't eat me!"

Shadow arched an eyebrow, "What the? Eat you?"

They were then all interrupted when they heard a girl laughing near them.

"Wow, you guys are funnier than I expected", a black coyote said as she was sitting on a car top with a crossbow in her grip. "You must be the Chaotix I presume. Are you here to rescue your friend?"

Ace looked over to the coyote in relief, "Kuroi!"

Rouge gritted her teeth and couldn't stand the sight of her any longer, "Oh, great another hot shot bitch."

An anger mark formed on the coyote's head, "What did you say, you whore?"

Rouge crossed her arms and smirked, "What? You deaf too?"

The coyote swung her fists around in frustration. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" She then stood on the car and pointed her crossbow at Shadow. "Hey, Hedgehog! Move it or lose it!"

Before Shadow could even move, Ace smirked and exposed a hidden needle in his mouth and shot the small needle into his arm.

As the needle sunk into his arm, Shadow groaned in pain and quickly removed his body from Ace's. "Shit! That rotten little..."

Ace stood in a fighting stance as he pulled out more small needles from his pockets, "Don't mess with us Silver Fangs! We'll tear you apart!"

While Margaret was trying to think of a way to get past them, Espio whispered over to her.

"Hey, Margaret", he called. "Let me take on this guy while the rest of you follow that coyote chick."

"What?" She said full of surprise. "Are you sure?"

The chameleon nodded, "I want to find Tonya and Vector too but not if these guys keep jumping up at us. Besides, this guy's a medic. He's just my style."

Shadow turned to him in worry and didn't like the idea of leaving him to fight him. "Espio..."

"Don't worry, Shad", the chameleon said as he winked. "I'm the badass medical ninja remember?"

The hedgehog formed a small nod, "Be careful, Es."

The coyote giggled as he began to make a run for it, "Catch me if you can!"

"Follow her!" Margaret ordered as Shadow and Rouge followed behind her.

As they left, Ace formed a smirk towards Espio. "Well, it looks like it's you, me, and the city."

The chameleon took out his giant shuriken and stood in a fighting stance. "Seems that way."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**BREAK**

Back in the park, Charmy was being thrown around the place. He was getting weaker and weaker because he could not concentrate on the battle. He was lying on the ground exhausted from the beatings Zeak was giving him. He tried to move but he couldn't. He was then grabbed by his neck and thrown down onto the ground.

"Your parents are dead" the owl had spoke. "Your sister is dead. You have no family."

The bee lied there and realized that it was even hard to move his own hands because he had gotten shocked so many times. "No", he spoke softly. "It can't be...true. Captain...Shadow..."

"_Charmy", Vector had spoke full of sadness. "I'm sorry, but no one knows who killed your parents exactly. Just a Street Punk with black fur. That's all they know."_

**XXX**

_Charmy raised the wrench at the back of Shadow's head and slung it at him hard. "Captain Shadow..." He sobbed. "Why? Why did you kill them? Why...did you kill my parents!"_

"I only knocked him out cold", he murmured. "After when he woke back up, I told him, he bumped his head. It was like...nothing had happened. I...didn't have enough hate for him to kill him." He then felt his body being picked up off of the ground and another punch was sent flying at his face. The punch was so hard, it knocked his helmet off exposing his black and yellow hair.

"Michelle..."

_Charmy presented a bracelet full of beads and gave it to the black and yellow girl bee that was in front of him sitting in a white hospital bed. "Michelle, here!"_

_The ill but beautiful girl stared at the colorful bracelet in surprise, "Charmy, did you make that for me?"_

_The bee made a nod with a slight blush on his face as he gave it to her, "Yeah! I sure did! Just for you!" He then placed the bracelet around her wrist, "It fits perfectly!"_

"_Oh, Charmy", she spoke in a gentle voice as she hugged him. "I'll always wear it and always think of you."_

_The young bee hugged her tightly, "I'm glad you like it!"_

"_I love you so much, brother."_

"Why?" He asked himself. 'Why did you have to die? You were all I had left. You were my only happiness. I..felt so empty without you.' He was then thrown onto the ground by Zeak once again.

Zeak crossed his arms and stared at his body that was barely moving, "You are alone."

The bee looked up at the blue sky. 'He's right...I am alone. Wait a minute! What am I saying? The ones who kept my spirits up when Michelle died...'

"_Charmy!" Margaret called. "Lunch is ready!" She watched as the bee ran into the kitchen and had his eyes glued to a plate full of honey sandwiches on the table. He couldn't help but to drool over them._

"_Margaret, you make the best honey sandwiches in the world!"_

_The crocodile smiled, "Only the best for you, Charmy."_

"_All right!"_

**XXX**

"_Charmy, you know you're my world right?" Vector spoke as the two were both in his office._

_The bee turned to him in surprise, "I...am?"_

"_Sure you are. You're like the son I've never had. You make me proud, Charmy."_

"_Aw, boss..."_

**XXX**

_Charmy looked up at Espio in annoyance as he saw him place his hand on his shoulder._

"_Come on, Charms! Don't get so serious. It's just a stupid plane."_

_An anger mark formed on his head as he turned to him, "It's not a stupid plane you, jerk!"_

**XXX**

_Charmy looked around at the demonic snowmen that was coming towards them. He looked up at Shadow in panic, "Captain Shadow!" He then watched as the black hedgehog stood in front of him._

"_Don't worry, Charms. We won't let them win."_

_The bee made a nod in agreement, "Yeah!"_

**XXX**

_Rouge held Charmy in a tight embrace not knowing she was rubbing her breasts all over his face, "Oh, Charmy! You're such a genius!"_

**XXX**

_Charmy ran behind Tonya for safety as he tried to escape Vector, "Tonya, the boss is being mean to me!"_

_The crocodile pointed at the bee in bemusement, "What! You called me a lazy croc! I think you deserved to be chased around the place!"_

**XXX**

_Chloe turned to Charmy while holding white flowers in her hands while the two was sitting in a flower garden. "I think flowers are beautiful. Don't you, Charmy?"_

_Charmy couldn't take his eyes away from her beauty, "Yes you are."_

"_Huh?"_

_Charmy then realized what he said and began to blush deeply, "I mean the flowers! The flowers!"_

**XXX**

"_We're a family! A family!" Charmy shouted in excitement._

'He's wrong', he thought as he began to clench his fists on the grass. 'I do have a family.'

As Zeak walked up to him and grabbed him by his neck, he was ready to finish him off, until Charmy's hand had gripped around his wrist. The owl's eyes widened because of the young bee's sudden strength.

The bee looked up at him with a cold glare, "You think you know what I'm feeling, but you're wrong. I do have a family...a real family."

Before Zeak could hit Charmy away from him, he could feel his wrist snapping in two. He couldn't help but to groan and fall to his knees.

"Can't touch me with a broken wrist now can you?"

With one hand still in one piece, he decided to punch Charmy with it but surprisingly he had caught him by his other wrist and broke that was well. He once again let out a cry full of agony as he fell back on the ground without moving his wrists. He looked up and saw Charmy positioning his blades under his neck.

"Because I'm not like that...I'll spare you." With that, Charmy took his daggers away from his neck and started to walk away.

"That boy..." He murmured.

_A young brown owl was sitting on the floor of his house while his parents watched him take apart a television remote and quickly start putting it back together. He turned to his parents with a smile, "Mom! Dad! Look what I can do!"_

"_Oh, Zeak! You're so smart!" His mother spoke._

"_You keep that up and you'll make something big of yourself someday", his father added._

**XXX**

_The young owl sat there frightened in a corner as he watched his mother and father argue._

"_Why are you acting like this!" His mother shouted towards his father. "How cruel can you be to me? Why do you treat me this way!"_

_Zeak gasped as he saw his father pick up an empty wine bottle and slung it at his mother's head. Tears came to his eyes as he saw glass and blood scatter all over the room. "Mom", he whispered. He looked over to his father again and saw him placing his hands on his head in distress._

"_Oh my God! What have I done!"_

_His eyes widened as he saw his father take out a small gun from the inside of his coat pocket and pointed it at his head._

_The young owl did nothing but shut his eyes as he heard the loud gunshot and his father's body dropping to the floor afterwards._

"Mother", he whispered softly. "Father..." He could soon feel tears arising in his eyes

"_Hey, Zeak! How's it going?" Sky shouted in a hyperactive tone as he tackled him from behind._

**XXX**

_Kuroi placed her hands over the owl's mouth, trying to make him form a smile. "Come on, Zeak! Smile!"_

**XXX**

_Jess was suddenly pushed to the side because Zeak had purposely walked into her while they were both walking down the hallway. She spun around at him in anger, "Hey, Zeak! Watch where you're walking!"_

_The owl said nothing and continued to walk away while hearing the fox murmur._

"_Freakin' weirdo."_

**XXX**

_Ace began to laugh during the conversation he was having with Jess. "Sometimes I don't understand that guy. He just sits in that garage and work on machines nonstop without making a peep. It's like he's not even with us."_

_With them not knowing, Zeak was behind a corner listening to their conversation about him._

**XXX**

"_We are a family because I know deep down that we love and care for each other like a real family would", Kiba had spoken with a warm smile._

With that, tears began to run down his face and onto the ground. 'Family...' After experiencing so such pain done to him, Zeak couldn't help but to fall unconscious with tears still flowing down his cheeks.

Charmy had tried to walk, but his body was far too weak. He couldn't stop himself from collapsing on the ground as well. He knew that his body needed to rest from all the injuries that Zeak had made on him. His eyes stared at the grass on the ground that was flowing in the wind. He slowly shut his eyes as he began to picture all of his friends looking thrilled to see him.

**A/N: Well that's two sets of memories out of the way. Now to continue with the story! **


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**THREAD**

Back at the Silver Fangs headquarters, Sky was in his room along with Jess and tried to wipe the blood away from his mouth.

Jess placed a bandage on the place of her neck where she had let Sky bite her. Afterwards, she looked over to Sky in worry when she saw him staring out of his window again. "Sky", she called. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Why?" He asked.

"Why...what?" She asked hesitantly. She then watched as the bat turned to her with a little blood still covering his mouth.

"Why do you give me your blood?"

"Because", she began to answer. "You need it."

"I don't need it!" He shouted. "And that's not the reason either now is it!"

She didn't want to admit it to herself but she was getting a little scared from Sky's uprising anger. She continued to cover up the real reason. "Yes it is..."

"Lies!" He then walked over to her and pinned her arms down on the bed. "You will tell me why you're doing such a foolish thing and you will tell me now!"

As the room filled with silence, she could hear her own heartbeat from the tense situation. "The reason...is...well I..."

"Yes? Your reason?"

Her dark blue eyes had met his crimson red eyes as she started to tell him the real truth. "Because Sky, I...love you."

With surprise from her answer, the bat gasped and quickly kept his distance from her. "You...love me?" He asked so he could make sure what she had said was the truth.

She sat up from the bed and made a small nod. "Yes Sky, I love you." She watched him turn away from her with his hand on his head acting like he was stressed.

"Christ, Jess", he murmured.

"What? What is it?"

"I...I can't love you."

"What?" She asked in sadness as she stood from the bed and confronted him. "Why not?"

"Because", he spoke. "I love Tonya."

She crossed her arms and had thought he was talking about the purple cat that was sharing the same cell with Vector. "That cat girl?"

He made a small nod. "I'm sorry, but we...could never be together."

With her heart broken in two, she clenched both of her fists and looked back at the bat in tears. "I...gave you everything and instead you meet some stupid bitch who is our enemy in case you forgot!"

After hearing her talk about Tonya, he felt like he wanted to hit her for it. "Don't...ever talk about her like that! Got it?"

With her fists shaking, she quickly turned away from him. "Fine! Enjoy your stupid life with a stupid bitch who doesn't even love you!"

He then watched her angrily slam the door behind her.

In the prison cells of the Silver Fangs headquarters, Kiba had confronted Vector once again and finally meeting Tonya. "Enjoying your new home, girl?"

The cat formed a smirk, "A little uncomfortable I must say." She couldn't help but to study the white wolf. 'I can't believe this guy is the leader of The Silver Fangs. Kiba Toekei.'

"Kiba!" Vector Shouted. "You keep away from Tonya! She has nothing to do with this!"

The wolf turned to Vector with a smirk, "What? Feeling left out, Vector? Well don't worry. I haven't forgotten about you."

Tonya's eyes widened in panic as she saw Kiba reach inside the cell and grab Vector by his coat. "Vector!"

"Do you want another beating...old friend?" He asked in a deep voice.

Vector tried to pull away from him but couldn't.

Tonya took out one of her fan blades. "Leave him alone!" She then took the sharp blade of her fan and sliced it across Kiba's wrist.

The wolf quickly let go of Vector and held his bleeding wrist as he looked over to the purple cat. "You...bitch!"

"You keep your filthy hands off of him!" She shouted with anger in her eyes.

He watched as some of his blood dripped onto the floor and faced the cat again. "You will pay for that, cat."

"Bring it on! I'll take your ass down any day!" She shouted while taking out both of her fans.

Vector looked over to her in worry and hoped that she wouldn't break out of the cell to attempt to fight him. "Tonya", he whispered. "No."

The wolf did nothing but laugh, "Vector, from what I can see so far. Your detective team is quite confident, but mine is far more superior than yours."

The crocodile did nothing but watch him walk out of the room.

Afterwards, Tonya turned to Vector still fumed with rage. "Vector! You're just going to sit there and let that asshole talk shit about us?"

He placed his hand on her face and made her look into his eyes. "Listen to me, Tonya. Settle down and..."

"No!" She broke away from his grip and tightened her grip around the bars of the cell that was keeping them inside. "I'm sick of sitting here and I'm sick of letting some hot shot detectives show us off!"

Vector stared at her while she was glaring around the dark room and couldn't believe that she was so angry. 'Tonya...'

Meanwhile in the city, Ace and Espio kept their distance from each other as they were about to fight.

With his giant shuriken positioned at the mongoose, Espio came at him with the first hit. "Let's end this quickly shall we?" He threw his four bladed shuriken towards the mongoose, hoping to slice him apart.

"Oh boy", Ace jumped over the flying shuriken and took some of the needles he was holding and threw them at Espio while he was in mid air.

As Espio saw the needles coming at him, he caught his weapon that had came back to him and used it to block all of the needles that the mongoose had threw at him. He watched the needles fall on the pavement and smirked as he turned to him. "You'll have to do better than that!"

Ace came at him again with a smirk on his face, "Consider this better!"

Espio then saw him spit out more needles from his mouth in rapid speed. He held up his skuriken again to block it and he could barely keep up with the speed to block them. He sighed as he lowered his weapon and focused on the mongoose who was making his next move. 'Damn! I can't believe this guy! The way he attacks me with those needles of his...it's so fast! I can barely keep up!'

The mongoose did a backflip and stood on a lamppost with his strong looking tail swaying around. He looked down at the chameleon with a smile full of excitement. "Hey, chameleon! You're fun you know that!"

"Fun?" He repeated blankly.

"Yeah! Usually my acupuncture needles would've pierced you by now but you're really making it. I can't believe my eyes."

The chameleon frowned knowing that the mongoose was getting his kicks out of the battle with him.

"Looks like we'll have to kick it up a notch shall we?"

Espio's eyes then widened when he saw Ace jump off of the lamppost and come at him with a kick, knocking his shuriken out of his hands. Before he could shield himself, Ace had exposed hidden needles from the sleeves of his gray jacket and sunk them into his neck. As Ace had jumped back from him, Espio kneeled to the ground while holding his neck with the needles shoved in it.

Ace saw how Espio was in pain and enjoyed watching him suffer. He smirked and wanted to make him suffer even more. "This emotion you're feeling right now. Pain is it?" He began to laugh, "Must've been the same feeling you had when you found your sensei hacked into tiny little pieces."

With that, Espio quickly looked up at the mongoose in confusion. "What?" He spoke in a hoarse voice. "How...do you know...about my sensei?"

The mongoose formed an evil smile, "You really wanna know?"

The chameleon only stared at him with his neck still throbbing in pain.

The brown mongoose took out more needles, "Then let's see how long you live for me to tell you."

**A/N: Looks like things are heating up especially between Ace amd Espio. R&R please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**SPLIT**

Meanwhile, Margaret, Shadow, and Rouge stood in front of a tall whiter tower in amazement.

Shadow couldn't help but to stare up and at. "Are you sure that girl ran in here?"

Margaret nodded, "I'm positive. This must be their base of operations."

Rouge couldn't believe the Silver Fangs would have such a huge headquarters. "Wow! They're headquarters is so much bigger than ours!"

Shadow's ears flopped down, "Maybe we are losers."

"Come on you two! We've already lost sight of her. Let's get Vector and Tonya and get out."

Shadow and Rouge made a nod in agreement.

With hesitation, Margaret slowly opened the entrance door and was surprised that it was unlocked. She looked over to them once again with an uneasy look. "Be careful. We're walking into their turf now."

With caution, they all walked inside and saw that the inside was even bigger than the outside it seemed.

Rouge had her mouth hung open while she was staring at the distant ceiling and walls. "Wow this place is huge!"

Margaret sighed and turned to the two. "If we stay together, we'll never find them."

"So we have to split up?" Shadow suggested.

The crocodile made a small nod, "I'm afraid so." She then arched an eyebrow when she saw Shadow holding Rouge in a loving embrace.

"Oh, Shad", Rouge had spoken softly. "Be careful."

He held her hand and kissed her forehead, "I always am, babe."

They held each other tightly.

"I love you, Shadow!"

"I love you, Rouge!"

Margaret began shaking her fist around in annoyance, "And I would love to get moving!"

Shadow formed a smirk, "What's wrong, Margaret? Can't remember the last time Vector held you like this?"

She blushed in embarrassment and anger, "If you value your life, then you better keep your mouth shut you, little punk!"

"Heh, whatever." Shadow faced his lover and gently kissed her on her soft lips one final time and began to part from them. "Well, I'm out of here."

Rouge and Margaret watched him walk off down one of the hallways with no worry crossing his mind it seemed.

"Wow, he sure makes his goodbyes last doesn't he?" The crocodile said as she stared at him walking away.

Rouge formed a confident smile towards her, "That's Shadow for you. The ultimate being of Mobius. Shadow the Hedgehog."

Margaret then realized that after coming all this way while putting up with Shadow, that he wasn't such an annoying idiot after all. 'Shadow...the Hedgehog.'

Down in the prison cells, Vector was still trying to calm Tonya but he wasn't having any luck.

"Tonya, stop this right now!" Vector shouted as he saw her take out her fan blades.

"No!" The cat then positioned her fans at the not so sturdy bars. "I'm getting out of here now!"

"But, Tonya!" Before he could stop her, it was too late.

Tonya had already chopped the bars in half with her anger in frustration.

He stood up and turned to her in disappointment. "Tonya, why did you do that? I told you to..."

"Vector", she spoke in a low voice. "What happened in these last couple of days...it...it all hurt me so much. I had been lied to, heartbroken, and now...I just couldn't stand the situation I was put in any longer." She looked up at him with sadness, "Vector, I..." Before she could say anything else, she was pulled into a sudden hug.

"I know Tonya", he spoke. "You don't have to say another word. We'll get out of here. You'll see."

She looked up at him while he was hugging her and made a nod.

Later somewhere in the Silver Fangs base, Rouge was wandering around the bright white hallways. She looked around her because of the quietness and emptiness of the hallway. "Okay", she murmured. "Where exactly am I? This place is so huge, it just seems like I'm bound to get lost in every direction." She sighed, "Why did we have to split up? We were all doing so well together." She then stopped in her tracks when she heard soft sobbing and soon a red fox with wavy black hair came across her at the other end of the hallway. "Huh?"

The fox didn't take her hands away from her face because she was trying to hide her tears. "Oh, Sky", she sobbed. "Why?"

"Sky?" She spoke softly and had wondered if she knew Sky.

The fox was startled by the voice and took her hands away from her face and saw a white bat resembling to Sky except it was a female.

"You..." Rouge had spoke. "You said Sky didn't you?"

The fox wiped her tears away and stood in a fighting stance. She knew that the strange bat had somehow knew Sky which was maybe connected to her being part of the Chaotix. "Yeah and what of it?"

Rouge's heart filled with anger and sadness again. She still couldn't believe that Sky would lie to her and hated him for doing it. "Sky", she murmured. "Where is he?"

She had no idea why she wanted to see Sky and didn't speak of Vector and Tonya. "Wha-what?"

"Sky!" She shouted. "Where the hell is he!"

The fox smirked because of her stressful attitude. "You want to see Sky huh? Well..." She held up her fists. "You'll have to get past me."


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**HONOR**

Back in the city, Espio fell to his knees and held his neck in pain. He soon began to cough up some of his blood. 'I don't get it!' He thought. 'He shoves some needles in my throat and my whole body feels like it can't move anymore. Just what the hell is going on?' He looked up at the mongoose in confusion, "Well? I still didn't get my answer. How do you know about me?"

Ace tilted his head and smiled, "Oh that! Captain Sky stole that disk from you losers so now we know all we need to know about your sad pathetic lives."

His eyes widened in shock, 'The disk Sky stole! Of course!'

By looking at Espio's face, Ace seemed like he couldn't get anymore satisfied. He laughed full of joy as he climbed up another lamppost and looked down at him. "I bet you're wondering why you can barely move huh?" He snickered.

The chameleon looked up at him full of annoyance and it angered him that he was laughing like the fight was nothing but a game to him.

Ace pointed at the needles that was shoved in the sides of his neck. "The needles I stuck you with are now directly in your neck veins. Some of the blood that gets carried from your brain and to your heart is now in a little traffic jam and because of that your body responds slowly", he explained.

The chameleon's eyes widened because of the mongoose's incredible knowledge of the body. 'Wow', he thought. 'He really is a medic.'

"Now..." Ace had then took out more needles and formed a smirk. "I can kill you slow and easy because I know every vein point in your body."

Espio then saw Ace jump off of the lamppost and come at him with the needles coming at him. He shut his eyes tightly, awaiting for more of the pain. 'No! Sensei...what would you do in a time like this?'

_It was cold and rainy night in the dark streets of Tech City as a baby chameleon was leaning his body against a metal trash can on the ground in an alley crying out in loneliness and attention. His crying then ceased when the baby laid his eyes on a dark figure wearing a brown trench coat and holding an umbrella in his hands. He looked closer and saw that the tall dark figure was a green male chameleon._

_The man looked down at the baby in sympathy. "What are you doing out in the rain huh? Did your parents leave you out here?" He dropped his umbrella down on the ground and picked up the soak and wet baby. "I don't know where your parents are, but there's no way I'm leaving you out here."_

_The baby looked up at him and giggled softly as he snuggled against his damp coat._

'If it wasn't for him...I could've died that night.' He was then kicked down to the ground along with more needles being stabbed into his arm. He groaned in pain. "My arms...I can almost not move them anymore."

"What's wrong, Espio the Chameleon? You seem to be having a hard time moving." He then threw another needle into Espio's neck. "And...breathing!" He chuckled.

Espio's body soon collapsed to the ground because he felt totally numb. He could even feel his eyes getting heavy.

_The green chameleon was sitting in a rocking chair in a small room with him gently rocking the baby purple chameleon in his arms to sleep. "I'm so glad I found you tonight", he spoke. "I've always been pretty lonely here and I've always dreamed of having kids." He looked down at the baby and watched him make a small yawn and peacefully go to sleep. "I know what I want to name you. Espio", he spoke softly. "Espio the Chameleon."_

Ace looked down at the exhausted chameleon in disappointment. "What? Don't tell me you're going to die on me! I was finally having some fun!" He then watched the chameleon slowly closed his eyes. "I knew it..." He spoke. "You were no fun after all..."

_It was a sunny day outside while a young purple chameleon sat on the grass and paid attention to the green chameleon. "Sensei?" He spoke. "What were you going to teach me again?" He asked as he scratched his head. Suddenly, he was hit in the head with a brown cane. He winced and rubbed it in pain. "Ow! Sensei! Why did you hit me?"_

_The green chameleon sighed, "Because you didn't listen to me the first couple of times! A ninja must always come to attention to what he hears first."_

_Espio sighed as he looked down at the green grass, "Uh...yeah...right. Sorry, sensei."_

"_No you're not", he spoke. "One hundred push ups now!"_

_His eyes widened because he had hated doing push ups. "Wha-what? But...but, sensei..." He was once again hit in the head with his cane. "Ow!"_

"_Do not question me!"_

**XXX**

_A young Espio was balancing books on his head while he was using the hand symbol meaning for rat. He couldn't help but to open one of his closed eyes and look up at his sensei. "Am I doing a good job, sensei?" He was then hit in the head with his cane again. "Ow!"_

"_Concentrate! A ninja must have full focus while meditating!"_

**XXX**

_Espio ran into his sensei's arms full of happiness, "Sensei! Sensei! I learned how to use my camouflage technique!" He then felt his sensei pat his head._

"_Espio, you've become a fine student. I'm proud of you."_

**XXX**

_Espio had walked into his sensei's room with a small glass cup in his hands full of green tea. "Sensei, I brought you your favorite tea." He then stopped in his tracks with his eyes full of terror and sadness focused on the huge splats of blood that had almost covered the walls, ceiling, and floor. His eyes then traveled on his sensei's body that was laying on the floor with his head decapitated, arms and legs separated from his body, and his hands and feet were scattered all of the floor. He dropped the cup on the floor, making it shatter into pieces along with the tea spilling on the floor. His body started to shake in fright and panic as he sat on the floor and stared at his sensei's corpse in tears. "Sensei..." He sobbed._

'Sensei', he thought. 'I still want to know...who killed you? I've been so lonely without you until...'

**XXX**

_In Azul Park, Espio leaned his back against a tree while he spoke to the black hedgehog who was sitting beside him. "You know what, Shad? I just realized something."_

_The hedgehog turned to him in confusion, "What?"_

_The chameleon formed a friendly smile as he turned to him, "You're the first true friend I've ever made."_

"_Re-really?" He spoke full of shock._

_He made a nod, "Yeah I don't think I could've wanted a more caring friend than you, Shad man."_

_The hedgehog formed a smirk, "Wow thanks, Es."_

**XXX**

"_So", Tonya spoke while blushing towards the chameleon. "Did Shadow say anything special about me during the mission?"_

"_Uh, no. Not really", Espio replied with a hesitant tone._

_The cat's ears flopped down in disappointment. "Oh...I see."_

"_But if you wanna know what I think of you..." Before he could continue, she turned her back and walked away from him in sadness._

**XXX**

"_Charmy!" Espio shouted. "Hold still and let me bandage that wound of yours!"_

_The bee winced as Espio continued to treat his injured arm with some kind of healing liquid. "But it hurts!"_

"_It's going to hurt okay! So build a bridge and get over it!"_

**XXX**

_Espio was standing beside Rouge while he was showing her how to prepare spaghetti._

_Rouge sighed as she was steering, "Okay why are you teaching me how to cook again?"_

"_So you won't kill my best friend with your horrid cooking!"_

_The bat gasped in shock, "My cooking...is horrid?"_

_Shadow came into the kitchen and heard their conversation and agreed with Espio._

"_Yes!" They shouted._

**XXX**

"_Tonya, wait! Just give me a chance!" Espio called as he tried to keep up with her as she was staring to walk away from him._

"_No way!" She was then grabbed by her wrist and had no choice but to face the chameleon._

"_Tell me, Ton! Why won't you go out with me?"_

"_Because", she spoke as she looked up at him full of sadness. "You just...remind me of...someone else."_

_Shocked by her reply, he let go of her wrist._

"_I'm sorry Espio, but I think it's best if we just...stay friends."_

_He then watched her slowly turn away from him and walk away._

Espio slowly half way opened his eyes and could feel some of the feeling coming back to his hands. 'My life has been pretty shitty from the beginning, but...it slowly got better. Especially with you, Shad. But Tonya...will she ever forget the past and accept me?' His eyes then shifted to his shuriken that was laying on the ground beside him.

Ace could soon hear Espio moving around on the ground again and smiled. "Hey! You're moving again. I guess you're not dead after all." He turned to the chameleon and saw him getting back off of the ground slowly with the support of his shuriken. "The fun's not over yet but when it is, I'll be the winner and you'll be the loser!"

The chameleon pointed the shuriken at the mongoose in exhaustion. "No...you're wrong, Ace. When this battle's over, there will be no winner."

**A/N: No winner eh? What's gonna happen I wonder...R&R please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**PROUD**

Back at the Silver Fangs headquarters, Kuroi was walking with Kiba down the hallway which leads to the prison cells.

While they were walking, Kuroi noticed Kiba's wrist had a deep cut in it and it was still bleeding a bit. She looked up at him and began to ask, "Hey Kiba, what happened to your wrist?"

The wolf sighed and remembered the cat who almost sliced his wrist open with her fan blades. "That stupid cat did it."

The coyote gasped, "You mean the cat that we have hostage as well? Oh, Kiba!" She tried to grab his wrist to take a better look at it to make sure it was okay, but Kiba had pulled away from her.

"Don't worry, Kuroi. I'm fine. I'll live."

She then noticed how protective she was getting and began to blush in embarrassment as she tried to keep her distance from him. "Oh, right. Sorry. Oh! I hope you're aware of the Chaotix lurking in the headquarters."

The wolf made a nod, "Of course. I saw therm come inside from the security cameras." He looked over to her with a smile. "You did a great job leading them into here. Now they can all die together."

"Yeah! That'll show them to mess with us big time!"

They then both stopped walking and saw a green crocodile and a purple cat glaring at them.

Kuroi quickly took out her crossbow and pointed it at the green crocodile. "What! How did they break out of that cell?"

Kiba sighed, "I need to get better cells."

Vector crossed his arms and wasn't worried about Kuroi's weapon being pointed at him because he knew that Kiba was the one who wanted to kill him. "So", he spoke. "My team is here after all."

The wolf smirked, "It won't matter. They'll all die from my team anyway. So don't get your hopes up."

"Why you..." As Vector was ready to run up to him to hit him, Kuroi stood in his way with her crossbow tightly in her grip.

"You stay away from Kiba!" She shouted.

Before Vector could do anything, Tonya had jumped in front of him with her fans held up at the black coyote.

"I got a better idea", the cat spoke deeply. "You stay away from Vector!"

Kiba looked over to Kuroi and made a nod, letting her know to take care of Tonya. Once he saw her nod back at him, he turned away and started to run from him.

"Not so fast!" Vector began to run after him.

Kuroi tried to stop him, but her crossbow was suddenly knocked from her hands and dropped to the floor by Tonya's fans. She looked over to her in uprising anger. "You bitch!" She growled.

The cat stood in a fighting stance, "Come on! I've got lots of rage to let out so why not take it out on you?"

Back in the city, Ace bit his lip in uneasiness because of Espio's words. "No...winner? What do you mean?"

The chameleon still found it hard to move, but he somehow found the strength to move now than before. "Let me show you." He then threw his shuriken at the mongoose again.

Ace smirked, "What? That old trick again?" He jumped up into the air, dodging the shuriken with ease. "Ha! Is that best you can..." He was then suddenly stabbed in his chest with a kunai making him fall back onto the ground. He looked down at the kunai in pain, "What the?" He was then stabbed with more of the kunai's repeatedly in his body. He groaned in pain because of how deeply they had penetrated his flesh.

Espio walked up to the mongoose with his shuriken pointed at his neck, looking as though he was ready to slice it off. "You have your tricks and I have mine."

Angered had fueled Ace's body so he reached for more of his needles to numb his body. Once he threw the needles at him, Espio had quickly took his shuriken and reflected the needles back at him. The mongoose cried in pain as the needles flew back into his body and slowly started to numb him. He looked up at the chameleon in confusion, 'Damn that chameleon!' He thought, 'He used my own weapons against me!'

With a smirk on his face, Espio turned his back and left the mongoose laying on the ground. "This battle is over...you're going to be on the ground for quite awhile...and so will I."

Soon Ace had heard Espio's body drop to the ground as well. He heard him breathing but there was no movement so he assumed he was unconscious. 'Stupid chameleon!' He thought. 'I lost because of him! I'm a failure! A failure!' He sighed heavily and stared a needle that was jabbed into his arm. 'Have I...failed you too, brother?'

_A young brown mongoose was sitting on a white sofa staring at the door looking as though he was waiting for someone. When the door had opened, his tail wagged in happiness and jumped off the sofa in delight as he saw an older version of himself it seemed._

_A yellow mongoose with black hair wearing a white lab coat along with a brown suitcase in his hand came inside with a warm smile on his face. "Hey there, Ace. You've been waiting for me again?"_

_The young mongoose ran over to him and hugged him tightly, "Of course! Brother, I'm so glad you're home!"_

_He kneeled down towards the mongoose and patted his head, "I know I've been getting home later and later and I apologize for it. A lot of Mobians have been getting hurt lately by some kind of strange creatures and they need me now more than ever."_

_He hugged his brother tighter, "I know...you don't have to apologize."_

_He looked down at his younger brother in confusion, "I don't?"_

_He shook his head, "You're a doctor and when others are in trouble, you have to help them no matter what. That's why I want to be just like you one day, big brother!"_

_He formed a wide smile and hugged him as well. "I know you will make me proud."_

**XXX**

_The sound of rain poured from the gray sky as well as a young child's screams full of fright._

_A young Ace stared at two cars that had crashed into each other in the middle of the road. He was being restrained by a police officer but he tried his hardest to get away to rush into the scene. "No!" He screamed in tears. "Let me go! Brother! I want to see my brother!" He then finally managed to get out of the police officer's grip._

"_Hey, kid! Get back here! Don't go over there!" He called, but the crying mongoose didn't listen._

_Once he ran up to a wrecked black car he noticed that the driver's side of the car was completely smashed in. He looked inside of the car and saw his brother with his body laying on the front seat with fresh blood running down from his skull and his clothes covered in blood from the wounds in his body. He stared at his brother's body in tears, "Brother", he sobbed softly. "Brother!"_

Ace soon felt his eyes getting heavy and in no time, he had closed his eyes. 'Brother...'

"_Ace!" Jess shouted in frustration as she placed her hands on her hips. "You are such an idiot!"_

_The mongoose rose an eyebrow while having no idea what she was so upset about. "Wha-what?"_

"_Stop leaving your little experimental dummies lying around the place! You want to give us all a freakin' heart attack or what?"_

"_Hey! Don't yell at me! I need the practice if I want to become a better medic!"_

_The red fox clenched her fists, "When I'm through with you, you'll need your own medic!"_

_**XXX**_

_Ace came into the garage and observed Zeak while he was working on some sort of new device. "Wow Zeak, you must really like making and taking things apart all the time don't you?"_

_The owl said nothing and continued to work._

_The mongoose sighed, "You know you could at least say get the hell out like a normal person would say instead of being emo twenty four seven."_

_The owl finally turned to him, grabbed him, by his wrist, and threw him out of the garage making him fall to the floor._

_The mongoose fell on his head and groaned. "Okay" he spoke. "I had that coming."_

_**XXX**_

_Ace was talking with Kuroi outside of the Silver Fangs headquarters while sitting on the steps as the morning was nice and quiet._

_The coyote turned to the mongoose, "You know I just wish everyone would stop being so secretive all the time. It seems like we could all get along better that way. Don't you think so, Ace?"_

_He wasn't paying attention because he had his mind set on something else. He turned to her in a dumbfounded look. "Huh?"_

"_Ace!" She shouted. "You didn't hear a word I said!"_

_He began to blush in embarrassment. "Oh, no! You said something about climbing right?"_

"_Oh, Ace! You were thinking about climbing again weren't you? You have some nerve sitting down with me!"_

With a small smile formed on his lips, he began to rest his body while thinking about all the good times he has had with his brother and his comrades.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**SHARP CURVE**

Meanwhile in the Silver Fangs base, Shadow had found a door that led to a huge arena. He rose an eyebrow at the blinding spotlights and the huge clean floor. "What is this?" He asked himself. "A stadium? A bit cliche to me." He began to walk around the arena until he heard a voice.

"About time", a familiar voice had spoke.

The hedgehog froze and turned towards a row of seats that he was near. His eyes widened when he spotted a white male bat looking down at him from above.

The bat had his legs on the back of the seat in front of him and his arms crossed while he glared at the hedgehog. "I've been waiting for you, Detective Hedgehog."

Shadow's mouth hung open as he gazed at the treacherous bat. "Sky!" He shouted.

He sighed heavily, "Why?" He asked. "Why did you bring your stupid friends here?"

He clenched his fists because he thought the question he asked was a ridiculous one. "To rescue Tonya of course!"

His eyes focused on Shadow's full of annoyance. "She doesn't need rescuing. She's happy here with me."

"The hell she is! Think! Would she ever love something like you? Yes, before she was obsessed with you, but...you...you lied to her! About everything! She will never forgive you for that!"

"Shut up!" He shouted as he opened his wings and used them to glide down onto the floor to confront Shadow. "I did it to protect her", he softly spoke. "So she would accept me as the bloodsucking monster I am."

"Idiot". He murmured. "No matter what you are, she still hates liars."

Enraged, Sky took out his scythe and held the point of the blade towards Shadow. "I said shut up!"

Shadow didn't move and looked into the bat's eyes. "No", he spoke. "I won't."

Sky gritted his fangs and began to swing the scythe at him. "Then I'll make you!"

Later in a narrow white hallway, Rouge stood in a fighting stance getting ready to fight the red fox.

Jess' eyes widened as she studied the female bat's appearance. 'That girl! She looks...she looks exactly like...'

"Gladly!" Rouge then came towards Jess with her flying in mid air and coming down at her with her foot about to crush her head in.

However, Jess had swiftly maneuvered from her attack and jumped back from her. She stood there and kept her distance away from her. It did not last long because Rouge had came towards her again with amazing speed with her foot coming at her. She did a back flip and dodged her attack. When she got on her feet, she stood in a stance and clenched her fists tightly.

Rouge jumped away from her when she noticed that a strange green glow was coming from her gloves. She knew that was her weapon and she had a feeling it would be very powerful.

Jess held her hands towards Rouge, "Prepare to die!"

Rouge watched in fear as the green aura from her gloves formed into small specks of light which was in the shape of diamonds it seemed. 'What...is that?' She thought. When she saw the specks of light come toward her, she quickly moved out of the way so it had missed her.

More specks of light formed around the fox. "You won't get away that easily", she murmured. The small specks of light had once again came at Rouge, but this time in great speed.

Rouge had tried to dodge them all, but some had still got her. Her back met the wall when some of the diamonds had pierced her left arm and wing. Pain was sent through her body and she couldn't help but to hold her bleeding arm. She winced as she tried to keep herself from groaning in pain. She gritted her teeth as she looked up at the red fox walking towards her.

The fox glared at her but her expression was also full of questions it seemed. She stood in front of her with her gloves still glowing. "Who are you?"

The bat gave her the same glare back. "Rouge. My name is Rouge the Bat."

Her eyes widened and her angry expression had faded into a sad one. "Yes...it all makes sense now." She turned her back to her, "You're that bat."

Rouge put on a confused look, "Eh? What do you mean that bat?"

"You...you're Sky's cousin aren't you?" She asked sadly.

"Yeah. What's it to you?"

She faced Rouge once again with a menacing look and unexpectedly stabbed another diamond in her shoulder.

The bat let out a agonizing cry of pain as the diamond sunk into her flesh.

"That man...I...I gave everything to him. My heart, my body, and soul! All for the likes of that slutty cat!"

Rouge rose her hand and quickly removed the diamond from her shoulder with some of the blood gushing out of her wound. She slowly began to get off of the floor. "I don't know what's going on and I don't know why you're so pissed off at my brother, but I do know this..."

Jess backed away from the bat as she saw her getting off the floor slowly without much pain showing in her eyes.

"Don't you ever insult my best friend! I came to bring her back home and I won't let some deranged psycho like you stand in my way!"

The fox grew cautious but remained calm at her uprising anger. "You think you can win huh? It won't matter if you get to her because by then, I'll kill her! I'll kill her with my bare hands and there will be no one to stop me! Not even your cousin!"

With her teeth still gritted in anger, she quickly raised her leg and sent a powerful kick at the fox's body, sending her flying towards the wall. "Shut up", she growled. "You want to kill a bitch? Well...try to kill me!"

**A/N: Guess who's back? Jas-chan! lol! Yes, I've finally updated and who knows when the next chap will be up. But at least this chapter shows that I haven't abandoned my fics. Well, expect more on the the way eventually anyway lol. R&R please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

**HURT**

Later at the Silver Fangs headquarters, Margaret found herself somewhere upstairs in the huge base. She crossed her arms and sighed hopelessly as she walked calmly upstairs. "This whole splitting up thing is getting me nowhere, but it is the only way to cover more ground", she had spoken to herself. She then stopped in her tracks when she heard battle cries below her. "Huh?" She quickly looked below her and spotted a purple cat and black coyote distancing themselves away from each other looking exhausted. Her eyes widened in surprise. "It's Tonya and that black coyote chick! I have to do something or..." Before she could step into the battle scene, she spotted a male green crocodile running down another hallway. "Vector!" She then thought that Tonya would be okay and decided to follow Vector.

Back at the battle between Rouge and Jess, the two girls were ready to fight each other once more.

Jess stood up from the floor weakly after the powerful kick Rouge had inflicted on her. "You bitch", she growled. "You really don't know do you? The shit I'm going through! You don't understand how much it hurts!"

The furious white bat stomped her foot on the ground in frustration. "Shut it! You apparently don't know what life is like! This world is full of betrayal, hatred, and hurt! Everyone's life is like that! What makes you so different?"

As Jess glared at her, she could see tears arising from her eyes.

_On a bright and sunny day, a young female white bat along with a young male white bat and a female black bat that was close to her age was sitting in the middle of a flower garden together._

_The white bat girl faced her older male cousin and held up two red roses. "What about these, big brother?"_

_The male bat stared at them for a few seconds and made a small nod. "Yes, they'll do just fine."_

_The black bat girl held up two daisies, "What about the ones I picked, big brother?"_

_The boy formed a small smile, "They'll do fine as well, Nails."_

"_Great! I hope these flowers help Auntie feel better really soon", Nails had hoped as she held the flowers close to her._

"_It's just a cold you two", he began to explain. "It's nothing major. My mother will be fine." His eyes glanced at his younger cousin._

_She held the roses in a careful grip as she sniffed them. "Sky?" She called. "What do you think of when you see the color red?"_

_The older bat paused for a moment and before he could answer, Nails had spoken._

"_You probably think of blood right?" Nails spoke with a giggle._

"_Sister, don't tease big brother that way. Sky isn't like that." The young bat girl faced her cousin with a small smile. "Right...big brother?"_

_Sky had did nothing, but stare at her for a few seconds before making a nod. "Of course not."_

Rouge had ran towards Jess once again, ready to send another kick at her. Before she could attack her, more of the small green specks of light formed around Jess and struck into Rouge's body. She groaned in agony from the sharp pain in her flesh. She fell to the floor, bleeding from her wounds heavily.

While she was weak and not able to move very much, Jess came towards her with her fists clenched. She kneeled down to her, grabbed her by her neck, and looked into her eyes full of rage. "Well!" She shouted. "How does it all feel? Are you happy? Are you sad? How do you feel?"

Rouge felt like she was on the brink of passing out as she was losing practically all of her strength because of the pain. She shut her eyes tightly, 'Oh Sky...'

_A young white bat eagerly slung the door open of her uncle and aunt's house. She came through the door with a cheerful look on her face. "Uncle! Auntie! Big brother!" She called. "I just came back from school. My mom wanted to know how Sky..." Her words were suddenly trailed off as she stopped in her tracks. _

_Her eyes were focused on the blood stained white carpet on the floor in the living room. She was disgusted as she couldn't help but to smell the vile scent of blood from where she stood. Her eyes widened when she saw her aunt and uncle laying on top of each other with different parts of their bodies scattered from each other and blood covering themselves. Tears filled her eyes as she placed her hands over her mouth. She tried not to sob, but she couldn't help it. She was so scared. She fell to her knees and began to cry for her brother. "Sky! She sobbed. "Where are you? I need you! Sky!"_

Rouge slowly opened her eyes and looked back at Jess with tears running down her cheeks. Her hands had gripped onto Jess' wrist. "...Hurt", she whispered. She gripped her wrist tighter, making the fox wince. When Jess had finally released her, Rouge was still weakened by her attacks before, but still had the will to continue fighting. Her watery eyes glared at the fox. "You want to see how a bat really acts, then you got it!" She came towards her and kicked her multiple times until her back met the wall.

Jess couldn't even move because of all the rapid impacts Rouge was making with her iron boots kicking at every point in her body.

Rouge closed her eyes as she continued to kick her with all of the remaining strength she had left.

"_Please won't you help me defeat my evil sister?" A white bat had begged towards a black hedgehog who was standing alongside the Chaotix Detective Agency._

_The ebony hedgehog just stared at her blankly._

"_Please!" She begged. "I have no one else to turn to. You see...now that my sister has betrayed me...well I'm...all alone." She was suddenly pulled into a hug by the hedgehog._

_The hedgehog held her closer to her. "If you help us make this world a better place, then I guarantee Rouge, you won't be alone anymore."_

_She looked up at the hedgehog with a small smile that represented hope. She wrapped her arms around his body and hugged him as well. "Thank you...all of you."_

_**XXX**_

_Tonya crossed her arms and sent a menacing look towards Rouge. "You're such a slut!"_

_The bat shrugged while looking dumbfounded. "Why what ever do you mean my dear, Tonya?"_

"_You may can fool everyone else but not me! All you want is jewels this and jewels that! Not only that, you're flirting with the guys!"_

_She rose an eyebrow, "Guys?" She began to laugh. "Oh Tonya, you are hilarious! I have my sights set on one guy only. For once, I have to agree with my sister. My new partner is pretty hot."_

_Tonya began to blush in anger. "I'm warning you, bat! You keep away from Shadow!"_

_Rouge had giggled in amusement. "What's the matter, cat girl? Upset that your crush finds me more sexy than you?"_

_As Tonya tried to hold in her anger, her clenched fists began to shake._

_**XXX**_

"_Hey, Ton!" Rouge called as she tackled her from behind playfully. "We both have the day off tomorrow! You wanna go shopping with me?"_

_The purple cat turned to her with a small smile, "Sure! I'd love to go shopping with you."_

_**XXX**_

_While Tonya was sitting at her table in her bedroom, Rouge was brushing her silky purple hair. The cat stared at Rouge in the mirror while she brushed her hair. She began to blush a little because of the words she was about to say towards her. "Um, Rouge?"_

"_What is it, Ton?"_

"_I was just thinking about how we first became enemies and soon after that rivals and now...best friends."_

_The bat rose an eyebrow, "Really?"_

_She made a small nod. "I...I'm sorry how I acted towards you back then. I guess I was just...um..." _

"_Jealous?" Rouge finished._

"_Uh, yeah. I'm glad that you and Shadow are together now. I like seeing you two happy. You guys make a great couple."_

_Rouge stopped brushing Tonya's hair and made her face her. "Tonya, that's so...nice of you to say that, but I can see it in your eyes."_

_The cat looked at her in confusion. "Huh?"_

"_You're not ready to give Shadow up to me yet are you?"_

_She wanted to turn away from her because she was right, but it was no one's fault for her to feel that way. It was her own because she didn't have enough courage to ask him out sooner._

_Rouge formed a small smile and hugged the cat. "Just remember, Ton. Just because Shadow and I are together, it doesn't mean that we can't be friends. Besides, Shadow told me not too long ago that you're his number one cat girl while I'm his number one bat girl." Her smile grew wider. "See? We're both important to him and it makes him happy that we get along with each other."_

_Tonya seemed speechless after what she had just said. "He...he really said that?"_

_She made a nod and watched as Tonya's sad expression formed back into a happy one. She took her finger and began to tickle Tonya's stomach making her laugh. "Now that's the Tonya I know."_

_Tonya laughed harder and harder as Rouge continued to tickle her. "Hehe! Rouge! I'm ticklish!" When she tried to tickle her back, she pulled them both onto the floor while they both laughed with each other._

_Rouge formed a smile towards her, "Tonya, we'll be friends forever right?"_

_The cat made a nod as she held her hand, "Right."_

When Rouge stopped kicking her, Jess fell to the floor exhausted and in pain. While heaving heavily, Rouge began to walk away from her body while holding her sides as she tried to walk forward.

**A/N: Whoot! Another update! Go me! LOL! In the next chapter...the battle between feline and coyote rages on! And a look into Jess' past! Keep an eye open for the next chap coming...eventually! XD R&R please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

**DESPERATION**

While Rouge limped down the white, narrow, empty hallway, she held her sides tightly as the blood continued to seep from her wounds. She was still out of breath and could barely walk. She had to lean against the wall for support. 'I...' She thought, 'I can't...' When she felt like collapsing onto the floor, someone had stood in front of her and caught her in their arms.

"Whoa, take it easy, bat girl", a weak voice had spoke.

When Rouge lifted her head to see who caught her from passing out on the floor, her eyes widened in shock. "Oh!"

Later, Jess was laying on the floor still conscious even after when Rouge practically beat her to death with her iron boots. The fox gritted her teeth and clenched her fists in frustration. 'I hate myself', she thought. 'If only...if only Sky returned his feelings for me. Then he'd...' Her thoughts trailed off as she shut her eyes and began to go back into her past.

_On a gray and cloudy day at an elementary school, a young red fox girl sat on a swing fidgeting her fingers nervously. She looked around and saw the rest of her classmates play with each other on the playground. However, she could not keep her eyes off of a certain classmate of hers. She kept glancing at a male yellow wolf who was about to play soccer with his friends. As she watched him, she couldn't help but to blush. She had to admit to herself that she really liked him and was worried if he didn't like her back. There was only one way to find out. She finally gathered her courage and got up from the swing, slowly confronting him and his friends._

_Before the wolf could play soccer with his friends, he was startled when a red fox girl approached him._

"_Hi", she spoke in a shy voice._

_He turned to her with an annoyed look. "Oh...hey, Jessica."_

_Before she could speak to him, she began to hear negative comments from his friends._

"_Oh, no!", One irritated boy said. "It's that Maya girl!"_

"_I hope she doesn't ask to play with us", another added._

_She tried to ignore their hurtful comments and focused on her crush. "I...I have something to tell you."_

"_What?" He asked._

_He seemed really annoyed with her, but she decided to still ask him. To just see if he will return his feelings. "I...I really like you..." Once she had said that, she could hear laughter coming from his friends. She looked up at him and saw him blushing in embarrassment it seemed. As she tried to continue, droplets of rain began to fall from the grayish sky. "And I was wondering if...you..."_

"_Forget it!" The wolf shouted._

_Once he said those words, it felt like her entire heart had dropped out of her chest._

"_You actually think I like stupid ugly chicks like you?"_

_She tried so hard to hold her tears back, but she just wasn't strong enough. "But..." She began. "I thought..."_

"_You thought nothing! The only reason I was so nice to you when you first transferred here, was because I felt sorry for you."_

"_Sorry?" She repeated in confusion._

"_Yeah! Sorry that you're so hideous!"_

_Before she could completely break down into tears, one of his friends had pushed her down into a mud puddle on the ground._

_As it began to rain harder, the wolf's friends gathered around her and began chanting while she struggled to get out of the mud._

"_Freak! Freak! Freak!" The kids had chanted while some of them slung more mud on her. They continued to call her names and throw things at her until it was time for them to go back into the school._

_Jess lied on the muddy ground as the hard rain fell upon her body. She did nothing but lay there and sob as hard as she could. She knew she had made a complete fool of herself and was embarrassed and hurt about how simple crushes could end even in the most tragic ways._

_**XXX**_

_In the main lobby of the Silver Fangs headquarters, Kiba had confronted the team and introduced the newest member of the Silver Fangs detective team._

_Everyone stared in amazement and curiosity at the goth red female fox with wavy black hair._

"_Everyone", Kiba had spoken. "Meet our newest member. Jessica Maya."_

_Ace seemed to be the only one excited about her arrival. "Hiya! Welcome to the Silver Fangs, Jessica!"_

"_Please", she spoke in a low tone while her head was tilted to the floor. "Call me Jess." When she heard footsteps approaching her, she looked up and saw a male white bat with hypnotizing like ruby red eyes stand in front of her._

_The bat studied her while not looking very happy of her arrival. "Tell me...why did you join the Silver Fangs?"_

_She had gotten so nervous in front of him because he was so gorgeous. She cleared her throat and began to reply. "I want to make a difference in this city. To help change it and for the better. Not only that...it all goes for myself as well. I want...I want people to admire me and look up to me as someone...someone important."_

_The bat looked over to their leader then back at the fox. He sighed and held his hand out towards her. "Good answer."_

_She looked at his hand in confusion. "Huh?"_

"_My name is Sky the Bat. I'm second in command of the Silver Fangs."_

_She then caught on to him and begun to shake his hand nervously. "Uh, yeah. I look forward to be working by your side."_

_**XXX**_

_Sky was with Jess patrolling the cold night in Metal City together to keep an eye out for anything suspicious. While the two were standing side by side on the empty and silent streets, Sky had turned to her. "Jess", he spoke gently._

"_Yeah?" She answered._

"_You're cold aren't you?"_

"_A little." After she spoke, she saw him offering his white jacket to her. All she did was stare at it. "Uh, Sky?"_

"_Take it", he spoke. "I feel fine."_

_It was so nice of him to offer him his coat to her like that, but it still felt awkward to take his jacket and wear it. "But..."_

"_You'll catch something if you don't keep warm."_

_She sighed and gave up on trying to convince him not to give her his jacket. She took the jacket from him and put it on her._

_Sky sighed heavily, walked up to her and zipped the jacket up on her. "Keep warm okay?"_

_She couldn't help but to blush and was surprised he cared so much for her. She made a nod and smiled. "Okay", she whispered. With him turning away from her with a warm smile on his face, she couldn't help but to slowly fall in love with him._

While still weakened from the battle with Rouge, Jess slowly got to her feet and stood from the floor, staring down the bright hallway in front of her.

Meanwhile, Tonya rolled onto the floor to dodge one of the arrows that Kuroi was shooting at her from the crossbow she had.

Kuroi walked towards the exhausted purple cat slowly while clenching her crossbow tightly in her grip. "You can't runaway that easily...Tonya the Cat!"

The cat's eyes widened in surprise and wondered how she knew her name. "How do you..." It then came to her. She thought that her and the rest of the Silver Fangs read about her profile on the disk. "Oh...the disk", she murmured.

Kuroi aimed the crossbow at her arm while she was on the floor and shot an arrow into her arm.

When the arrow sunk into her arm, she yelled in agony. She lied there on the floor, trying to pull the arrow out of her flesh while Kuroi walked around her with a devious smirk on her face.

"What a bad, bad kitty", the coyote spoke in a low voice.

Tonya glared at her as she circled around her.

"It's hard to believe such an innocent looking girl like you was once a actual slut."

The cat's eyes widened in shock. "Wha-what do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean", she said as she pointed the crossbow at her once again. "Another common street whore...I can't believe your boss had the nerve to allow such a slutty feline join the Chaotix."

Terror was seen in her eyes as painful memories began to fill her mind. She didn't want to hear, see, or think about it ever again. She wanted to stop it all no matter what. "St-stop!" As she began to get off of the floor, Kuroi shot another arrow into her arm making her fall back onto the cold floor.

She smirked and placed the weapon over her shoulder. "No", she spoke. "You're gonna lie there and die like all the rest of the filthy whores in this world!"

**A/N: **

**Jasmine: An thus another chap is done! Whoot! Wonder what's up next?**

**Shadow: I'm gonna kick Sky's ass! That's what's happening next!**

**Sky: All talk and no action, Hedgehog! I'll drain you dry!**

**Kuroi: Hey! What about my intense battle with cat girl?**

**Tonya: Cha! It's gonna be intense all right!**

**Jasmine: You guys must be on that happy crack...**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

**ABUSE**

Meanwhile in the training arena, Shadow jumped back with a back flip to dodge the swing of Sky's scythe.

Sky gritted his fangs in frustration because of Shadow's swift movements. 'Why won't this bastard keep still?'

Shadow stood in a fighting stance and took out his machete. "Sky, I don't want to fight you, but what you've done to Rouge and Tonya is unforgivable!"

Sky sighed as he got prepared to attack him once again. "What? It's not my fault Rouge can't take the fact that I killed my own parents. She needs to deal with it like a big girl. Not a whiny brat."

Fueled by anger, Shadow couldn't help but to use his incredible speed to run up to Sky and kick him down onto the floor. "Shut up! Don't speak of Rouge that way! It's scum like you in the world that causes this kind of madness You're nothing but a monster!"

The bat suddenly began to laugh as he slowly got from the floor, "Heh, how ironic. It's funny...listening to the way you talk like that."

Shadow was now completely lost. He had no idea what he was talking about. "Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"I know your little secret Shadow the Hedgehog, or should I say Darkness?"

The ebony hedgehog's body froze as the bat spoke the tainted name of the demon that was once inside him.

Meanwhile somewhere in the Silver Fangs headquarters, Vector continued to run down the hallway in search of Kiba, but he feared that Kiba was too far from him to catch up to him. 'Damn!' He thought. 'What a perfect time for hide and seek, Kiba!' When he began to turn behind a corner of the hallway, he suddenly ran into someone and fell to the floor. He sat there on the floor in bemusement. "Ow! Hey you jerk! Watch where you're going?"

"Well excuse me for trying to rescue my own husband!" A familiar female voice shouted.

Vector recognized that voice anywhere. He then faced a light green female crocodile in surprise. "Oh my God! Margaret!"

The female crocodile winked at him, "Hey, hun. Long time no see eh?"

Back at the battle between Tonya and Kuroi, Tonya once again screamed in agony as Kuroi shot another arrow into her body.

The coyote licked the next arrow in her crossbow that she would shoot into Tonya. "I don't know about you Cat, but I'm enjoying this."

With exhaustion, Tonya stared at an arrow stabbed into her stomach while she panted. The pain was so unbearable, she could barely stand it. As she tried to talk, she had done nothing but cough until blood had risen from her mouth. She began to plead in her thoughts for someone to help her. 'Am I going to die? Oh, no! No! I can't die! Someone help me! Shadow! Espio! Vector! Someone!'

_The day was still dark and rainy after the funeral of Tonya's beloved mother. The young Tonya continued to mourn over her mother's grave. She just knew that she would never forgive the ones who killed her sweet mother. She had found out a little after her mother's death that it was a gang of Street Punks that murdered her mother. While she was on her knees crying over her mother's grave, a purple male cat came over to her and rubbed her shoulder. She faced him with tears, "Daddy, I'll never get the chance to hug mommy ever again", she sniffed._

_Her father sighed, picked her off of the ground and held his daughter in his arms lovingly. "Oh, sweetheart...we'll get through this mess...you'll see."_

_**XXX**_

_Days later after her mother's funeral, Tonya and her father never left the house. Tonya was trying to cope from her mother's death by staying locked in her room and her father always lied on the sofa drinking beer. Tonya had finally had the courage to come out of her room o see how her father was doing since she had thought he was doing far worse off than her. When she had came into the living room, she was almost struck by a flying beer bottle that fortunately missed her and shattered against the wall behind her. She turned to her father in panic, "Daddy!"_

_Her father lazily turned to her in annoyance, "Wha-what are you whining about?" He asked while he slurred his words._

_In Tonya's mind, he was clearly drunk and it made her feel extremely uncomfortable to try to be around him. However, she wanted to help him to cope with the loss of his dear wife in a better way. She began to walk over to him very slowly, "Daddy?" She called. "Are you all right?" _

"_I'm fine", he slurred._

_By the way he had looked to her, he didn't look anywhere near the word fine. She walked closer to him and sat beside him on the sofa. "Don't worry, daddy", she had said in a worried voice. "Everything will get better. That's what you said right?" She was suddenly grabbed by her arm and thrown down onto the floor. She fell to the floor and wondered what was going on and what was happening. She looked and saw her father get off of the sofa and get on top of her. She gave her father a frightened look, "Daddy? Wha-what are you doing?" She quivered in uneasiness as he stroked her sides._

"_Be a good girl and let daddy hold you...and love you."_

_She gasped as she felt the feel of his fingertips stroking her lower body. Tears appeared in her eyes because she was so frightened of the whole situation. She soon felt her white dress being lifted away from her legs. "Daddy? Daddy, please stop", she wept. "You-you're scaring me." Her whole world had then fell apart from there as she felt the worst pain of all. Much worse than losing her dear mother it seemed._

_**XXX**_

_Years went by and Tonya was practically a woman, yet she was still trapped with her father in her own home. Her father's depression never went away. He kept drinking whenever he thought of his beloved wife which lead him to a path of a mad and violent drunk. Tonya was mentally torn from the inside out. With her father's violent and sexual abuse towards her. She had thought, there was no hope for her. She thought she could never go on in life._

_One day, her father was drunk and feeling violent again against her. Once he was finished beating her with the buckle of his belt for no reason, he slowly walked back upstairs while falling up the stairs a few times before successfully making it to his bedroom. She remained in the corner her father made her go up in and stared at her cuts and bruises that he had made on her fragile body. She was then startled when a shot was heard from upstairs. She knew something terrible had happened. She quickly got up from the floor and ran upstairs to look for her father._

_When she came inside his bedroom, she saw his body laying on the floor with a handgun laying beside his bleeding head. Her eyes widened in shock and wondered how to exactly feel as she saw her father dead on his bedroom floor._

Tonya struggled to get off of the floor, but she was in so much pain, she could barely maintain herself from panicking. 'No!' She screamed in her head. 'I...I can't...die here!' She looked up at the black coyote with tears in her eyes as she saw her aim the crossbow at her throat.

The coyote smirked and kept her finger on the trigger. "This will sure enough kill you. Heh, goodnight, kitty! Have a nice long cat nap...in Hell!"

Once she had pulled the trigger to her weapon, the arrow had sunk into her throat with force. The sharp point of the arrow pierced through her neck like a dagger. She gasped for air as blood overflowed from her mouth and ran down her neck and onto the clean white floor. 'No!' She sobbed in her thoughts, 'Vector!'

**A/N:**

**Tonya: Oh God! Am I going to die? Jas-chan! Am I going to die?**

**Jasmine: That's a secret!**

**Tonya: Typical you...**

**Shadow: Whoa! These chapters are getting tense! I can't wait to find out what happens next!**

**Margaret: I know what happens next! But I'm not a big mouth like you boys.**

**Shadow: *mad* Shut your mouth you, old hag!**

**Margaret: *flicks Shadow in the head* Respect your authority!**

**Jasmine: *sigh* Kill me...**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

**SALVAGE**

As Shadow got a hold of himself about Sky speaking of Darkness, he turned to him in annoyance. "So, you know about Darkness huh?"

With a smirk showing off his long fangs, he made a nod. "The disk I stole gave me a lot of info about you. You're kinda psychotic too aren't you?"

The hedgehog clenched his fists trying to block out all the painful memories he had when Darkness was still inside of him. He then remembered when Charmy had got rid of the demon inside of him physically, but never emotionally. He could still feel his presence and it worried him to death. "That..." He spoke, "...That was a long time ago."

Sky couldn't help but to escape a chuckle, "More like three months ago."

"Shut up! My life doesn't concern you anyway!"

The bat shrugged, "You see now, Shadow? I have no business getting into your life just as it isn't any of your business getting into mine."

His grip started to tighten around the handle of his machete.

"So do us both a favor and just leave. Tonya will be much happier here with me. You have no right to..." He was then silenced when the sharp blade of the machete had swung at his arm. He groaned in pain as he held his bleeding arm that had just got cut. He looked up at the furious hedgehog in anger as well. "You...you bastard!" He then watched the hedgehog confront him and push his body down onto the floor with his foot and aim a handgun at his forehead.

"You don't understand at all. Do you, Sky?" The hedgehog growled.

The bat lied there in confusion, "Under...stand?"

"You and I...are both monsters. We were both cursed at birth for a reason. Despite that vampire bats are naturally aggressive, your parents never bothered to vaccinate you at birth."

The bat's eyes widened as Shadow began to talk about what his parents were thinking when he was first born.

"As for me...I was destined to be born a monster."

'Destined?' Sky had never been so in the dark with his words.

"Because", Shadow had spoke again. "My father was the overlord of all demons."

Sky's eyes widened when he thought of the demon who ruled all demons, especially the Almas. "What?" He spoke softly. "You don't mean...him?"

"That's right. My father was no other than Dark Demon!"

Meanwhile, Kuroi smiled in triumph as she saw the purple cat's body go stiff and studied the blood dripping from her mouth and arising from the open wound in her neck. 'She's finished!' She thought. 'Stupid feline!' She then turned away from her with her smile still on her face. "That was too easy." Before she could walk away, she felt a tight grip on her shoulder. She slowly turned behind her in shock. "Wha-what?"

Time was running out it seemed. Tonya could barely move anymore, her breath became short, and she was losing blood fast. 'My whole life...', she thought. 'Was...was it even worth living in the first place?'

_On the streets of Tech City, a young purple cat woman leaned her back against a building with nothing except her ragged clothes. Her father had committed suicide and she had nothing left to start a new life. She was still haunted by her rough past, she was mentally broken. She thought she had no other choice but to become a whore. In her mind, it was the only way to earn what she had envied for. She was still a pure woman despite of her father's other actions towards her. In the inside she was scared of what the outside world was like. While she stood there in deep thought, a man close to her age had approached her in lust._

"_Hey!" He called loudly when he was standing right in front of her. "You a whore?"_

_She was startled as he shouted at her obnoxiously and turned to him nervously. "Yes", she spoke softly._

"_Good!" He came closer to her and grabbed her by her wrist. "I just got fired from my job and I could use someone to screw with right now."_

_She had became so frightened from the situation. She wanted to stop the whole thing. Her first customer was a complete snob and she hated the fact that she was throwing her body away again and to a total stranger. She wanted to cry for help, but she had no one to turned to._

_Everyone on the streets did nothing, but walk past her ignoring her situation. No one cared._

_Tears rose from her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her body tightly. It was bad before with her father and now she feared it would be way worse. When she felt his hands squeezing her butt, she saw him suddenly get knocked to the ground letting his grip of her go. She stared at him in confusion as well, while wondering how he go hit to the ground like that. The questions inside her head was soon answered when she heard a voice from behind her._

"_Keep your hands off that girl!" A male voice had shouted towards the man._

_She spun around to find a green male crocodile giving the man threatening looks._

"_Now", he spoke again. "Beat it or I'll do the beating for you!"_

_The shaken up man stood from the ground in panic. "He-hey! I-I'm sorry, man! I thought she was a whore! I'm backing off!"_

_With a smile on his face, he watched as the man ran away. He then turned to the frightened purple cat. "Don't worry", he had spoke in a calm voice. "That man is gone now. You'll be..." He was then silenced as the girl suddenly hugged him tightly in tears._

"_Thank you..." She sobbed. "...Thank you...thank you!"_

_With a bemused look on his face, he then smiled and hugged her back as well. He studied her and thought she was nothing but a scared little girl in the inside. "Hey", he spoke. "Do you...have a place to stay? Cause my wife makes some great food."_

_Her watery eyes looked upon his generous face and just knew that things from there on out would get better. She couldn't help but to cry even more, but this time full of hope and happiness._

'I lived with Vector, Margaret, and Charmy until I could get back on my own feet. I always wondered...what would've happened if Vector never showed up that day? Would I be in a far off worse situation than this?'

Kuroi was then knocked straight to floor with a powerful blow. She tried to get off of the floor while glaring at the purple male chameleon standing in front of her. "Wh-who the hell are you?"

Espio's eyes shifted from Tonya's severely injured body and to Kuroi again. "Since you killed the love of my life...", he growled. "Let's just say your worst nightmare!"

**A/N:**

**Shadow: So...unexpected!**

**Espio: Badass medical ninja here to save the day!**

**Kuroi: Better hope you're not too late! Hehehe!**

**Sky: Things are really starting to heat up eh?**

**Vector: I can't believe my own wife came to rescue me.**

**Margaret: You needed it...**

**Jasmine: Hey! Who asked for a reunion party anyway! In the next chapter...the battle between Shadow and Sky gets heavier! And move aside Tonya! It's Espio's turn now!**

**R&R please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

**SAME**

Somewhere in the hallways of the Silver Fangs headquarters, Vector held out his hand for Margaret to take to help her off of the floor. "Margaret, what the hell are you doing here? It's too dangerous! You could've gotten killed!" He was suddenly punched in the arm by the female crocodile. "Ow! For God's sakes, Margaret!"

"Oh, shut up, Vector! I wish you'd stop acting so high and mighty in these kind of situations! Besides, you're the reason, I had to bring my ass here in the first place!" She turned her back to him and crossed her arms. "You're so weak! Sometimes, I wonder why I married you!"

"Aw come on, babe. Don't be that way." He formed a small smile, "Though, I am glad you came to help me out."

She faced him with a smirk, "What can I say? It's my duty."

Confusion had struck Vector's face, "Huh? Duty? Isn't that supposed to be the other way..." He was then pulled by his wrist with Margaret leading him down the hallway with her. "Huh? Margaret, slow down would yea!"

"Oh stop your nagging! In case you forgot, your team mates are in this place fighting off Kiba's team as we speak! You know what we have to do to stop this."

He took his wrist out of Margaret's hand and held it in a gentle grip. "Yeah but...but would he listen?"

Meanwhile, Sky used his foot and kicked Shadow off of him, knocking him to the other side of the arena. He stood from the floor still holding his bloody arm, "I knew it! You really are the prince of darkness I've been hearing about! You were the one who had that demon inside of himself!"

As Shadow got back off of the floor, his hands had a yellow aura around them. "Correct", he spoke. "Chaos Spear!"

As the spears came at him, he dodged it by running up the wall and jumped down towards Shadow while using his foot to kick him.

Shadow took him by his foot and threw his body into the wall.

Sky fell to the floor once again and barely had the energy to get back up. He looked up at Shadow as he walked towards him with a menacing look in his eyes.

"Give up, Sky", he spoke. "You can't win against me."

"Why?" He asked in a weak tone. "Why do you care so much about Tonya?"

He fists shook with anger as he thought that Sky had asked a stupid question. "Why do I care?" He repeated in anger. "I'll tell you why I care! Because Tonya's my friend that's why! She deserves to be with her friends! Not lying scum like you! You think you can fill in your emptiness by forcing someone to stay with you for all eternity? We're both the same, Sky! We're both monsters! Believe me...I know how you feel...in the inside. I used to feel that way too." Shadow's head then had an image of a young black hedgehog wearing a bloody green school uniform while he looked down at his dead father in a puddle of blood.

"_Daddy?" The boy called. "Daddy?"_

_The boy's father never answered._

The hedgehog sighed sadly, "When I thought my life couldn't get any worse, I find out that a demon is feeding off my emotions in the inside. This demon costed me my body and soul, but I had to later face the fact that he would remain inside of me forever. I had to deal with the fact that I was a monster. I thought...I thought I would be alone forever. No family...no friends...I would be completely alone."

Sky clenched his fists at the thought of remembering when he was alone before he had met Kiba.

He had continued, "But I had friends...real friends. Who never gave up on me. No matter what I was to them. They're the reason, I fight. To protect them..."

Sky then saw Shadow hold the blade of his machete to his neck.

"I'll kill anyone who harms them!"

Later before Kuroi could move, she was grabbed by her shirt by a furious chameleon. She looked at his condition and he didn't look very well. She thought that he had defeated Ace in battle, but she tried not to show any emotions from it. She chuckled a bit, "You don't look too good. Ace banged you up pretty bad huh?"

With anger still flowing inside of him, he took her and slammed her body against the wall. "Shut up! Because of you, Tonya is dead!"

She rose an eyebrow and looked as though it was no big deal. "So what? The slutty bitch should've thought twice before messing with me." She then saw him take out a sharp kunai from his belt pocket and held it close to her neck. "You mind repeating that?"

She wasn't frightened at all it seemed. She thought Espio wouldn't dare to kill her, "Heh, like you would."

"I'm very pissed off right now so try me!"

She frowned and looked away from him, "Well do it!"

Espio rose an eyebrow in confusion, "Huh?"

"You'd be doing me a favor!" She then looked down at the floor, "My life's nothing special anyway."

Espio didn't know what to do anymore. He wanted to see her suffer for what she had done to Tonya, but now that she wanted to die, he had wondered if he really should kill her or not.

They were then both startled when they heard groaning coming from Tonya's bloody body. They turned and saw Tonya's chest slowly heaving.

Espio's mouth almost dropped to the floor in relief. "Tonya!"

Kuroi's eyes widened in shock, "What? The bitch is alive! No one could survive that! No..." Espio's grip had released from her making her fall to the floor with a thud.

The chameleon ran to Tonya and kneeled down to her in happiness. He saw that her neck wound was still bad so she couldn't talk very well. He took out the arrow that Kuroi stabbed into her neck and tossed it aside. "Tonya", he spoke softly. "I...I thought you were..." He tried to keep his tears back as much as he could as he took her hand.

She was severely wounded and tried her best to speak, "Es...pio." She then saw him place his fingers on her lips.

"Don't talk", he spoke softly. "Save your energy. I'll try to heal you okay?"

Kuroi watched Espio try to comfort her and couldn't help but to cross her arms and laugh. "Heh, you're wasting your time."

The chameleon turned to her in annoyance, "What do you mean?"

"You're a medic right? Don't you know? That arrow I shoved in her throat pierced her. There's no way in Hell she can survive that! She's finished!"

"No", he spoke. "I refuse to believe that! Tonya will live!" He started to hesitate to begin to try save her. 'Her wound does look really bad', he thought. 'I have no choice but to resort to my healing jutsu, but...I've been working on that technique for practically years and it still isn't perfected! I could...I could even kill her!' He stared at her neck, 'Do I have no other choice?' He placed both of his hands over Tonya's bloody neck and watched them glow a light blue color.

Kuroi stared in amazement as he began to heal her.

He shut his eyes tightly as he concentrated all of his energy into the jutsu. 'Tonya...' He thought, 'Please get through this!'

**A/N:**

**Espio: Tonya-chan...you can make it! I know you can!**

**Kuroi: You're too late, chameleon! The love you once knew will die!**

**Espio: I swear if she dies...then so will you!**

**Margaret: Hurry up, Vector! We must stop, Kiba!**

**Sky: Mother? Father? What were you trying to tell me before?**

**Jasmine: Dramaz!**

**R&R please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

**CLOUD**

Margaret and Vector continued to walk down the hallway, until they saw a white male wolf running across the hallway.

Margaret's mouth hung open in panic, "What the?"

Vector pointed, "Follow that scumbag!"

They both began to chase after Kiba once again.

Meanwhile, Rouge walked down the hallways to continue to search for Sky. She was lucky to still be walking throughout the headquarters if it wasn't for Espio.

_Rouge could no longer take the pain from the battle she just had with Jess and felt like collapsing to the floor. As she was about to fall, someone had caught her. She looked up in confusion and saw a male purple chameleon holding her in his arms._

_He formed a small smile, "Whoa, take it easy, bat girl_."

"_Oh! Espio!" She then saw him gently help lean her body against the wall._

"_Rouge, what happened to you?"_

_The bat studied his body and he didn't look like he was in good shape either. "Me?" She spoke, "What about you? You look like you got run over by a truck!"_

"_If I can walk straight, I'm fine. My wounds are nothing but scratches.."_

_Rouge had to frown. She failed to believe that Espio had defeated Ace easily._

"_As for you", he said. "You can barely walk at all."_

"_Oh, Espio", she spoke as she tried to get her body off of the wall. "You worry to much", she groaned in pain. "I'm fine." When she got off of the wall, she almost fell to the floor again, until Espio caught her._

_He sighed and formed a smile, "I wish you'd stop doing that." He helped her maintain her balance again. "And you're not fine", he looked through the pockets of his belt and found a small glass containing some sort of light blue liquid. He placed the small glass in her hands._

_Rouge looked at it in confusion, "What is this?"_

"_If you drink it, it will recharge your strength. Think of it as an energy drink. I only have one sadly, but I want you to have it. You need that more than me right now."_

"_Espio...I don't..."_

"_Please, Rouge", he begged. "Just drink it. Don't worry about me okay?"_

"_Espio..."_

_He crossed his arms and spun around to walk in a different direction, "When you find Shadow, tell him I'm all right and I'll find Tonya."_

_She made a small nod and watched him walk away in a different direction._

She had no idea where she was going, but she was determined to find Sky and give her a piece of her mind. 'Sky', she thought. 'When I find you, you'll be sorry.'

Sky clenched his fists and shut his eyes while he laid on the floor awaiting for his death. 'How...how could it end like this?' he thought. 'Losing to a guy like him! Shadow The Hedgehog...'

"_Sky! Sky honey, your father and I would like to have a word with you!" A female voice had called downstairs._

_Slowly creeping down the stairs a young white male bat came downstairs of his parents' home. He walked slowly in the living room and came towards them while they sat on the sofa together. He was so nervous because he thought he had gotten in some kind of trouble. "What is it? Mother? Father?"_

"_Sky", his mother had spoke. "We...need to tell you something."_

"_What? What is it?" He asked as he saw his parents getting more and more worried than they were._

"_Well", his mother spoke. "It's about you."_

_He gasped and thought something was seriously wrong with him. "What? What's wrong?"_

_His father began to explain the rest, "Well when ever vampire bats are born, they're supposed to be vaccinated with some kind of medicine to get rid of their natural obsessions with blood."_

_Sky's eyes were focused on his father while he listened closely. He already had knew vampire bats were supposed to be vaccinated, but what exactly did it have to do with him?_

_His father continued, "Without a vampire bat getting vaccinated, they'll literally go berserk and start killing other lives just to get to the blood. That's why it is a law." His father focused on his son full of worry when he saw him bow his head to the floor in sadness._

"_So...", the young bat spoke. "...You're trying to say, you never had me vaccinated?"_

_Both of his parents made a small nod._

"_But why didn't you do it in the first place? Why didn't you have me vaccinated?"_

"_Sky, back then we were going through rough times. We barely had enough to pay for the hospital room", his mother explained._

_His father sighed, "We wanted to wait until you were older so..."_

"_Too bad", the young bat spoke coldly._

"_What?" His father had gotten confused by his son's attitude._

_The white bat boy crossed his arms and looked away from them coldly. "I won't do it. You had your chance to take advantage of me while I was just a newborn and you failed at that. Why should I have to go through the same stupid process like all the rest of the vampire bats? Why can't I keep what was rightfully mine in the first place?" He began to grit his fangs, "Rouge and Nails are pure fruits bats. Why can't I stay a pure vampire bat?"_

"_Sky", His father called in a form voice. "Stop talking nonsense and listen to us. If you stay the way you are, you'll mature into nothing but a blood sucking monster."_

"_And you'll get thrown in jail", his mother added._

_His father sighed, "Sky...nothing in the world makes you special. The bloodlust is just a curse to all vampire bats. It must be done."_

_Sky turned to his parents in anger, "Forget it! I won't do it! I can control myself! I made it this far without drinking blood haven't I? I can do it! You'll see!"_

"_Sky!" His father shouted trying to make him listen to his words. "You must!"_

"_No! I won't! You can't make me do it!"_

_His parents then watched their son run upstairs and hearing a door slam shut._

A smirk formed on Sky's lips exposing his fangs, as he began to remember what he had done to his parents shortly after.

_The sound of flesh ripping apart, bones breaking, heavy breathing, and the stabbing of a blade coming in contact with a corpse were the only sounds heard in the dark house where Sky's parents once lived. As the blade of the axe flung in and out of his parents' bodies, Sky couldn't help but to keep slicing their bodies until every single body part they had weren't attached to them anymore. He panted heavily as more and more of his parents' blood splattered all over his body. "Damn you! Damn you! How dare you try to force me to do it! How dare you! Stupid! Stupid!"_

_When he didn't have anymore energy to cut up his parents' body anymore, he kneeled next to his parents' bodies and stared at the blood that covered their corpses. He never even tasted blood before, but he had a weird feeling that he was already familiarized with the taste it had. He licked his lips and tilted his head near the blood that was covering their bodies. He continued to pant heavily as he slowly but full of excitement took his first lick of the blood. _

_Once he tasted it, he was sent into a state of complete ecstacy. His eyes widened in sudden hunger because of the overwhelming taste it had. He then began to lick more of the blood while laughing deeply. "Heh, sorry mother...father", he chuckled as blood ran down his chin. "But unfortunately...this is my curse." He continued to laugh_.

**A/N:**

**Sky: *smirks* You thought you could convince me...father? Mother?**

**Shadow: Sky, you're a sick bastard that needs to be put in your place!**

**Kuroi: It is useless, chameleon! She's dead!**

**Espio: What did you have against her anyway? What the hell did she do to you?**

**Kiba: Vector, your team...is pathetic!**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

**HATE**

Later, Espio still gave all his last remaining strength and energy he had into the jutsu he was performing on Tonya to heal her life threatening injury. 'Come on, Tonya!' He was then startled from behind when he heard Kuroi's voice.

"You're wasting your time", the coyote spoke.

Espio turned his head with his eyes coldly fixed on her in anger. "You're wrong", he replied coldly.

The coyote crossed her arms and shook her head, "You're so desperate. I've never seen someone so desperate before in my life."

Espio couldn't help but to clench his teeth in annoyance at her words. He wanted to hit her so much, but he couldn't be distracted from saving Tonya.

"She was nothing but a whore anyway." She began to laugh, "Bet you didn't know that did you?"

With the little energy she had, Tonya couldn't help but to make some sort of a glare at Kuroi.

Espio clenched his teeth tighter as he could not take another second of Kuroi telling him how hopeless it was to save Tonya and above all insulting her. "Shut up!" He tried not to take his concentration away from his jutsu, but it was hard since Kuroi was annoying him. Though he thought it was much better than her trying to kill him while he was treating Tonya.

Kuroi was silent, but the same evil smirk was left on her face.

"What? What gives you the right to insult her? What right does it give you to try to kill her like this? Just tell me damn it! Do you have a freakin' grudge against her or what?"

She began to sigh, "Well, I guess you could say so. Maybe I do have some sort of grudge against her, but...just a little one."

The chameleon rose an eyebrow in confusion. 'What the hell is she talking about? What she did to Tonya is not just because of a one freakin' little grudge!' He stared at her while she was deep in thought it seemed. 'That girl! Something about her tells me that she's freakin' lost her damn mind! But how?'

Kuroi shook out of her thoughts and glared at Espio. "What would you know anyway? You don't know what it's like to be hurt by someone you once loved!" She shouted angrily.

"Huh?" As Espio looked at her closer, he could see tears arising in her eyes.

The coyote bowed her head and had her eyes focused on some of the blood she had shed from Tonya.

_A female black coyote had stepped inside of a house after the sun had not too long ago set in the sky. Now the sky was darkening for nightfall. She quietly closed the door behind her and tried to keep calm even though she was actually real excited in the inside. She remembered that her boyfriend had a busy day of work as usual and was thinking that she could cheer him up, by giving him a surprise visit. She couldn't help, but to blush as she thought about how excited and happy he would be after seeing her. She knew where he was. After work, he would always go up to his bedroom and rest himself by staring mindlessly at the ceiling. She decided to finally find him._

_While she was walking upstairs, she could hear strange noises coming from his room. It almost sounded like someone was groaning in some sort of pain. She thought it was her boyfriend, but it couldn't have been because the voice sounded feminine. Once she got upstairs, she walked over to his shut door, and placed her ear on the door to hear the noise better. She was right. It was a girl, but there was another sound and it had sounded like her boyfriend. She gasped in panic and thought that the thoughts that were pouring into her head was not possible. She quickly turned the doorknob and flung the door open. While she stood in the doorway, her eyes were instantly full of sadness, hurt, and betrayal. She stared at a prostitute making out with her boyfriend on his bed. Her mouth hung open in shock, "Wha? Jason!" She shouted in disbelief._

_Her boyfriend jumped up in surprise and turned to his girlfriend. "Uh, Kuroi! Wha-what are you doing here?"_

_She tried so hard to hold her tears back as she tried to figure out what was going on. "Wh-why are you...that woman", she spoke in a hurt voice._

"_Kuroi!" He spoke as he ran over to her and held her hands. "Don't give me that look, babe. We were just...messing around that's all."_

_She looked up at him with a furious look, "For what price was it to hurt me like this?"_

"_Well", he began. "She's pretty cheap so not very much apparently."_

_She shook her head slowly, not wanting to believe what he had just actually said to her. "Damn you", she muttered._

"_Wha? Kuroi?"_

"_Damn you!" She then took her hands away from his grip and pushed her boyfriend down to the floor with force. "I never ever want to see you again! Ever! For all I care, you can burn in the deepest pits of Hell!" _

_Her boyfriend got off of the floor and tried to stop her by grabbing her arm, "Kuroi, wait!"_

"_Go to Hell!" She then spun around and slapped him hard in the face, knocking him back down to the floor._

When Espio saw tears dripping into Tonya's blood on the floor, he stared at Kuroi softly sobbing. He began to wonder what exactly made her start to cry.

"Filthy women deserve to be punished", she sobbed.

Espio sent her yet another angry look thinking that she was wrong about Tonya. "You're wrong! Tonya's not like that! She's the nicest...sweetest...the most compassionate woman I have ever met in my entire life."

Kuroi began to look away from the floor and stared at Espio.

He continued, "She's very friendly. She gets along with everyone without any unnecessary force."

As Espio talked about how great she was, Tonya had to form a small smile towards him.

The chameleon smiled back at her and turned to Kuroi once again. "Think about it. If...if none of this ever happened, then maybe you two would've met up someday and maybe...just maybe...you two would've became friends."

The coyote wiped the tears from her eyes and covered her eyes with her hands. "Chameleon, you're so stupid", she spoke in a soft voice. "You talk too damn much. You know that?" She took her hands away from her face and fixed her emotionless gray eyes on the chameleon. "Now, I really do hope she dies. Right into your arms just to show you how hopeless it was to save her."

Espio sighed and looked away from her. "Whatever", he muttered.

The coyote sighed and turned her back to him, looking at him one final time while he was trying to finish treating Tonya. "Pointless", she spoke as she began to walk down the narrow hallway.

Meanwhile, Shadow noticed Sky smirking and got annoyed by it. "What the hell is so funny?"

"Heh, you don't have the guts to kill me, Captain Shadow. You're too much of a goody, goody ever since you and your demon separated from each other."

The hedgehog clenched his teeth in anger at his mockery and gripped his machete tighter. "We'll see about that", he growled.

Sky could then feel the cold blade now touching his neck. His eyes widened as he thought that he really was going to do it.

"This is for hurting Tonya and Rouge, asshole." Before he could cut off Sky's head, a shot was suddenly heard.

Sky saw Shadow drop his weapon onto the floor and watched the hedgehog fall to the floor. His eyes widened in confusion. "Wha-what the hell is going on?"

"Sky, are you all right?" A male voice called from the other side of the arena.

Sky's ears perked up and focused his attention on a male white wolf holding a smoking double barreled revolver in his hand. "Kiba!"

**A/N:**

**Rouge: Oh no! Shadow...are you really...?**

**Sky: Rouge, whatever you do don't Kiba!**

**Ace: Kuroi? Are you...okay?**

**Espio: Are things getting better or worse?**

**R&R please!**


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

**RED**

With relief, Sky quickly got off of the floor while still holding his sides from the injuries that Shadow had made on him. When he finally had the strength to stand straight, he looked down at the stiff black hedgehog who was bleeding from his arm. He formed an evil smirk, "Serves you right, demon boy."

Kiba walked over to Sky and noticed the cuts and bruises on his body. "Sky, are you okay?"

The bat made a nod, "Yes, sir. I'm fine."

Kiba sighed with relief, "Good. I got worried about you. It's a good thing I showed up huh?"

The bat once again agreed with him and was startled when he heard the sound of a gun clicking behind Kiba. He looked behind the wolf and his eyes had widened in panic, "Kiba!"

Before Kiba could turn, a cold metal object was held at the back of his head.

Meanwhile, Ace limped down a white hallway while using the wall for some support because of his injuries. He sighed as he continued to walk, "Great", he thought. "Just great. I still can't believe that chameleon wasted me like that." Something then came over him and it made him want to smirk at the situation, "But he's very smart and strong. I would love to learn some of his medical science someday." He began to laugh to himself, "Right. Like that would happen." He then stopped in his tracks when he spotted a depressed looking black coyote walking his way. He smiled as he saw her coming his way. "Ku-Kuroi!" He shouted in happiness.

The coyote then snapped out of her deep thoughts and focused on the injured mongoose standing in front of her. "Ace?" She couldn't help, but to worry when she saw his poor body condition. "Ace! You're okay!" She ran to him and hugged him tightly in her arms. "Boy am I glad to see you!"

Ace winced in pain as she hugged him tightly. "Yeah, Kuroi", he wheezed in pain. "I'm happy to see you too, but...you're crushing what's left of my gimp body."

After hearing that, the coyote quickly released him with a deep red blush on her face. "Oh right! God I'm sorry! I just thought you were..."

The mongoose shook his head, "Nope. It'll take more than one stone to kill this mongoose", he spoke with a smile.

Kuroi wanted to smile with him, but she couldn't help to wonder why he seemed so happy. After losing the battle with Espio, it would seem like he would be in a revenge like mood and he would be expressing so much more physical pain. "But, Ace", she spoke. "What about your injuries? You look awful."

He laughed a bit acting like his injuries were not severe. "Don't worry, Kuroi. I'm just getting over a little bit of numbness is all."

She gave him a look believing that what he was saying wasn't true.

"Believe me. I'll be all right."

She crossed her arms and looked away from him, "Fine. Whatever you say."

Ace saw the look on Kuroi's face before he met her and now she was beginning to act the same way all over again. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder, "Kuroi? Did something happen to you? You're not your...usual self."

She shook her head and still never faced him, "No, I-I'm fine. Let's just try to find Kiba."

The worried mongoose then watched the coyote lead the way down the hallway. He knew something was wrong, but he knew he could not force her to say anything about it. He sighed and decided to follow her.

Later, Espio tried his very best to keep himself from running out of energy as he was almost finished treating Tonya's neck. 'Come on!' He thought to himself. 'Just a little longer! I can do this!' He looked down at Tonya and saw her wincing in pain as the flesh on her neck began to attach to itself again. 'It's working!' He thought.

Tonya had suddenly start to groan as she felt more pain.

"Tonya", he spoke to her. "You can do it! Don't die on me!" Once he saw her flesh finally come together again, the scar she had was no longer there. He just knew then that it was his time to cancel the jutsu. With exhaustion, he rested his arms by his sides and tried to restore some of his energy that he had put into the jutsu. While he was catching his breath, he suddenly felt a warm hand on his cheek. He looked and saw a tearful purple cat smiling at him. "Tonya..."

The cat could no longer hold back her tears and happily threw her arms around his neck. She began to sob as she embraced him. "Oh, Espio! You saved me! Thank you so much!"

While he hugged her as well, he couldn't help but to shed a few tears of happiness as well. "Tonya...I'd put my life on the line for you. Hell, I would do anything for you."

She placed her hands on his face and made him look into her eyes. "Espio...I never felt this way towards you before. It...it's a weird feeling."

"Weird feeling?" He repeated blankly.

"Ye-yeah. Espio?" She spoke as her face got closer to his.

Espio never thought that Tonya would ever consider being this close to him before. It almost seemed like the entire thing was a dream somehow. "Yes, Ton?"

"I...I think I..."

"What is it?" He asked in a soft voice.

Her body had practically feel overtop of his when she finally spoke her words. "I think I love you."

The chameleon held her body close to his gently. "Tonya, you don't know how long I've been waiting to hear those words from you." He leaned closer to her, until their lips had finally met.

As their lips joined, she could somehow feel their souls intertwine with each other.

When they took their lips away from each other, Espio definitely thought that this was all a dream, but he had to face the fact that this was no dream. "I knew it was destiny. It was always you who inspired me to get stronger. Believe me, I couldn't have brought you back to me without your help."

She continued to hold him close to her, "Oh Espio, I love you so much."

He kissed her forehead as they embraced, "I love you too, Ton."

Back in the arena, Kiba stood there completely frozen as he felt a cold gun touch the back of his head. "Well, well looks like we have a guest Sky, and it's your beloved cousin!"

The vampire bat glared at a white bat who had her gun pointed at Kiba's head. "Rouge!"

Rouge knew Sky would try to attempt to save his leader more than anything it seemed. "Sky! Don't move or I will kill him!"

"Don't you dare!" He spat out in anger. "Kiba has nothing to do with you!"

"Kiba has plenty to do with me since he killed my boyfriend!" She shouted in tears.

Sky then remained quiet when he saw the hurt that was shown in her eyes and it seemed that she was putting all of the blame on him. "Rouge, please", he spoke calmly. "Put the gun down. You don't want to hurt him."

"Yeah right! You're a freakin' joke Sky, you know that! How does it feel when someone you really care for is put in danger right in front of your eyes?"

Before he could speak, he saw Kiba quickly turn around, snatch the gun out of her hands, and held her hands behind her back as he pointed the gun against her head. He gasped at the awkward sight.

The wolf began to laugh in vengeance, "Thought you had me huh, bat girl?"

Rouge tried her best to struggle out of his grip, but she was so exhausted from the fight with Jess, she couldn't do much of anything at the moment.

The wolf smirked as his finger remained on the trigger of the gun, "Now you can rejoin with your boyfriend in Hell!"

**A/N:**

**Rouge: Sky! Kiba's going to kill me!**

**Sky: I...I don't know what to think anymore.**

**Margaret: The madness stops here!**

**Espio: I can't believe...**

**R&R please!**


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

**VERITY**

Rouge's eyes widened in panic as she thought she was going to die. Kiba was going to shoot her right on the spot. She thought there would be no hope for her. No one would save her, except her cousin who was standing right before her. Her eyes directed towards the vampire bat, "Sky! He's going to kill me!"

The bat only shrugged carelessly, "So what?"

"I thought you cared for me! After all that's happened, I still didn't go after you! I went after the asshole that's going to kill me!"

"It's useless, bat girl", Kiba had spoke. "Sky, will never attempt to save you."

Rouge glared at the confused bat, "So...this is it?"

Sky never had the thought of killing Rouge in his mind, not even once. To be truthful to himself, he would never want to lose her to anyone. "Rouge..." Before he could speak, he suddenly heard the doors flung open.

They all turned and saw a male and female crocodile burst into the room.

Rouge formed a wide smile, "Vector!"

Kiba's eyes widened and his mouth hung open when he saw the sight of the female crocodile, "Margaret!"

Rouge found it weird that he was somehow stunned by Margaret's appearance and found it the perfect opportunity to break free of his grip. She pushed Sky out of the way and kneeled beside Shadow's body in worry. She held him close to her, "Oh, Shadow", she spoke softly.

Vector clenched his fists and smirked as he stared at the shocked white wolf. "We finally got you, Kiba. You can stop this pointless fighting now."

Margaret made a nod as she crossed her arms, "He's right. You get a kick out of starting stupid shit? What's this all about anyway?"

Rouge and Sky looked over to them and had wondered the same question.

Kiba sighed and never took his eyes away from Margaret. "Margaret, don't you know? All of this was about revenge."

"Revenge?" Sky repeated blankly.

Kiba made a nod and continued as he turned to Vector, "Vector, remember what happened between...us?"

Vector rolled his eyes and sighed, "Oh please..."

Kiba continued, "Vector, you and I used to be best friends."

Rouge rose an eyebrow in confusion and wondered what had happened to their friendship. "Wha? What happened?"

"Stupid shit", Margaret answered.

"Yeah", Vector added. "Really stupid."

Kiba clenched his fists in anger, "It's not stupid!" His eyes flashed over to Vector, "You were the back stabber, Vector!"

_The day was bright and beautiful as students just got out of high school at the end of the day. Most of the students just hung out at a playground to have a little fun. A green male crocodile was sitting on a swing beside a white male wolf talking and laughing with each other._

"_So", the wolf began. "Did you watch Battle Star Rangers Delta Saturday?"_

_The green crocodile made a nod, "I can't wait for the season finale! Soichiro and Daigata finally face off with each other!"_

_The wolf began to laugh, "It's a shame. Those two were best friends in their normal lives, but archenemies during battle."_

_The crocodile formed a small smile, "Can you believe it, Kiba? We high school students still watching those lame kiddie shows."_

_Kiba smiled with him, "We're growing up way too fast. We need to do something to keep the kid inside of us alive eh, Vector?"_

_Vector made a nod, "You said it."_

_They were both distracted when they saw a drop dead gorgeous green female crocodile confronting a boy close to her age acting as though they were ready to fight each other._

_Vector made a slight blush while staring at her, "Kiba, who is...that?"_

_The wolf couldn't keep his eyes off her neither, "I think her name's Margaret. She's at our school. I think she's a senior too. Not only that, I hear she's pretty tough. Tougher than most guys at our school."_

_Vector couldn't help but to chuckle a bit, "That's pretty embarrassing."_

_The two boys were then amazed as Margaret suddenly struck the boy she was facing down into the ground with only one punch to the face._

"_Whoa! Sh-she is strong!" Vector shouted in surprise._

"_And that guy was the size of a freakin' boulder!" Kiba added._

_The female crocodile crossed her arms and sighed as she heard the other students around her cheer for her victory, especially the girls who praised her for her independent streak._

"_Amazing, Margaret!" One girl shouted_

"_I love you!" Another girl shouted while admiring her._

"_You're so strong!" Another had shouted._

_Margaret turned to the group of students who supported her with an emotionless expression on her face. "Please", she spoke. "The guy was a pushover. Men who think they're so big and bad are the ones most likely to get their asses kicked by me."_

_Kiba made a grimaced look, "Why did that comment sound a bit sexist?"_

"_Who cares!" Vector said while he was slowly yearning for her. "She's incredible! I would love for her to teach me how to be that strong."_

_Kiba couldn't help but to laugh a bit, "Well good luck with that. Loves to kick ass is written all over her face." In Kiba's eyes, it seemed that Vector was falling in love with her because of her beauty and strength. He wanted to be happy that Vector finally found interest in someone, but he didn't want to admit to himself that he was jealous of it._

_**XXX**_

"_Kiba!" A voice had shouted in the hallways of the school. _

_The voice startled the wolf while he was at his locker gathering his books. He turned and saw a furious Vector approach him. "Hey Vec, what's up?"_

"_Don't freakin' play with me like that! I know what you've been doing behind my back!"_

_Kiba tried to think what Vector was talking about, but he was clueless. "What are you talking about?"_

"_Kiba", the crocodile spoke. "You're trying to hit on Margaret behind my back. How could you do that to me? You know I like her!"_

_Kiba shrugged and turned away from him to continue to gather his books for his classes. "Well Vector, it turns out that I like her too."_

"_So you'd sink this low just to ruin our friendship to date a girl who doesn't even know we exist?"_

_The wolf sighed and turned to the crocodile, "Vector, come on don't twist everything all around like that. I just..."_

"_No! Just shut it! I don't want to hear your lame reasons! I know what this is and I'm very willing to compete with you to see who gets to her first!"_

_Kiba flashed his eyes over to his and sent him a glare. "Fine by me!"_

_**XXX**_

_Vector's body slammed onto the green grass by Margaret's powerful body strength. After his body slammed into the ground, he felt aches all over. "Ow...", he groaned. He then felt Margaret's foot on his chest and looked up at her in pain. "Huh?"_

"_Wow you certainly are one of the weakest men I've ever encountered in my life. No wonder you came crawling to me for help in fighting." _

_Vector had no clue why he had a crush on her now, but strangely enough he loved the way she had insulted him. "Well", he winced. "You are the best in the school."_

_She blushed slightly and formed a small smile, "Really?"_

_The crocodile nodded, "Of course." _

_She took her foot away from his chest and looked down at him. "Wow, that's the first time a guy ever said that to me. All because they're ashamed that I'm stronger than them."_

_Vector formed a small smile, "Well, I'm not like them. I tell the truth."_

"_Yeah", she spoke softly as she kneeled next to him in the grass. "You're not and I...like that about you."_

_After her words, Vector's face turned cherry red. "You...do?"_

"_Hell yeah", she replied in a seductive tone as she leaned closer to him._

_He then felt her hands grip around his wrists and pin his arms down onto the ground. 'Holy shit!' He thought. 'I think she's one of those chicks who gets off on pain and shit!' His thoughts were then stopped when he felt her lips on his. 'And strangely enough, I don't have a problem with it at the least! Score!'_

**A/N:**

**Vector: Score! I ultimately hit that!**

**Margaret: Yeah, but to be technical...I dominated it that night.**

**Vector:...**

**Tonya: Ew! I cannot see the romance in all of this!**

**Kiba: Excatly! Margaret! You should've chose me instead!**

**Margaret:...When men grow a set of balls.**

**Espio:...Wait what?**

**R&R please!**


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

**RIDICULOUS**

Rouge was still holding Shadow's body close to hers while her and Sky were still lost at the reason why Kiba was so obsessed with getting revenge on Vector. Tears swelled in her eyes as she tried to think of a way to help Shadow. She then remembered the strange liquid Espio had given her to regain her strength. "Oh! That's right!" She began to look in her belt pocket and found the small glass that was still full of light blue liquid. 'Sorry Espio, but you had to trust me.' She opened the glass and attached it onto a needle gun that could inject the liquid into his body.

Sky watched silently as Rouge injected the needle into Shadow's wounded arm. 'I think it's a little late, Rouge.' He was then stunned when he saw Shadow breathing again and his eyes slowly open. 'What?' He thought. 'He's alive?'

"Shadow!" In tears, Rouge embraced the hedgehog in happiness.

Shadow hugged her as well, "What are you crying about, bat girl?"

"I-I'm so glad you're okay", she sobbed as she held him tighter.

Vector saw the two hug each other and smiled. 'Shadow is okay. Thank God.'

They were then all startled when they saw a black coyote and brown mongoose with an injured red fox in their possession walk inside of the arena.

Sky's eyes widened especially at Jess' condition. "Kuroi! Ace! Jess!" He ran over to them and took Jess in his arms. "Oh God", he spoke softly as he looked at the bruises on her body. "What happened to you?"

The fox formed a small smile, "Just got into a little fight. That's all. I'll be fine."

Sky shook his head disbelieving her words, "No you won't. Look at yourself. Kuroi and Ace had to carry you. You look far worse off than them. Jess, I have to..." Before he could speak more, he felt Jess' warm hand on his cheek.

"Sky", she spoke softly. "I said I'll be all right."

He didn't know what to think anymore. She didn't look fine to him, but if she had said she would make it, he tried not to worry. He sighed, "Fine."

Suddenly, the covering to a vent from the ceiling had dropped to the floor scaring everyone out of their wits.

Shadow got to his feet with the help of Rouge and began to panic. "What the hell is going on?"

"Oops! Sorry bout that guys!" A familiar male voice had called from above.

Everyone looked up and saw a male chameleon waving at them with a cat woman by his side while they were inside of the air vent.

The ebony hedgehog rose an eyebrow, "Espio?"

The chameleon then jumped down from the vent with the cat girl in his arms.

Shadow stared at him in annoyance, "What the hell were you thinking?"

The chameleon shrugged, "I was thinking the door was locked."

Rouge's face lit up in happiness at the sight of the cat in Espio's arms. "Tonya! You're okay!"

"Rouge!" The cat jumped out of Espio's arms and ran over to Rouge to embrace her.

Shadow and Espio warmly smiled as the girls hugged each other in happiness.

Sky frowned as he saw Tonya happily hugging his cousin and thought that she really was happier with her friends than with him.

Shadow faced Kiba, Vector, and Margaret. "I don't know what the hell is going on, but someone better explain why we're in this situation."

Ace made a nod, "Yeah what was your reason for this, sir?"

Kiba once again glared at Vector, "My reason was because Vector took away the woman of my life!"

_The sky was dark and gray during the cold afternoon at a cliff with a beautiful view of the beach. Vector held Margaret's hands as he glared over to a furious Kiba. "Kiba, I wish you'd just drop it. Margaret and I are in love so deal with it."_

_The wolf clenched his fists, "She and I could've gotten together and...and you ruined it! You'll pay for it, Vector!" He then held up his fists towards Vector, getting ready to fight him._

_Vector knew Kiba wanted to fight him so he got in front of Margaret trying to protect her. "Stand back, Margaret. This could get dangerous." _

_Margaret gave Vector a funny look, "Dangerous?" Margaret was still in the process of training Vector and she felt that he wasn't ready to take on a battle on his own yet. She did not want him getting hurt._

_Kiba then came charging at him with his fist clenched. "I'll make you hurt just the way I did, Vector!" _

_Before Vector could come at him at well, he was pushed to the side by Margaret and had watched her take the hit instead of him. It was the first time he had saw Margaret actually in pain and it was a horrible thing to see. "Margaret!"_

_Kiba's eyes widened in horror as his fist came in contact with her lower stomach. "Oh God! No!"_

_They both watched in terror as she fell to the ground holding her stomach._

"_Margaret!" Vector came rushing to her and picked her injured body off the ground. As he held her in his arms, he noticed that she was on the brink of unconsciousness. "Oh my God. Margaret, are you okay?"_

_She was so out of it, she could barely say anything because she was in so much pain. "Vector..."_

_Vector looked up at Kiba in tears, "This is all your fault! If you didn't act like such a baby about this, she wouldn't be in this situation!"_

_Kiba sadly turned away from him and looked towards the ground as Vector quickly ran off to the nearest hospital._

"Well, Kiba", Vector spoke. "Life sucks especially if someone's dream is crushed by your former friend!"

The wolf rose an eyebrow, "Dream? What dream?"

"When I prosed to Margaret, the first thing we wanted in our new life together were kids."

Kiba's eyes widened, "Wha? Kids? You and Margaret?"

Vector crossed his arms, "That's right, but apparently you hit her much harder than we both thought."

"What? Vector, I don't..."

"It's your fault, Kiba! You made it impossible for her to ever have children!"

Everyone in the room gasped in shock.

Kuroi placed her hands over her mouth, "Kiba...really did that to her?"

"How awful", Ace added.

Shadow couldn't believe it neither. 'No wonder the old hag's so bitchy.'

Margaret crossed her arms, "And you wonder why I hate you so much."

In frustration, Kiba quickly took out two double barreled revolvers and pointed them at Vector. "If it weren't for you, this would've never happened to her!"

Margaret clenched his teeth and watched Kiba shoot the guns at Vector. Before the bullets could reach Vector, they were blocked by a giant metallic hammer that Margaret had possessed in her hands.

Kiba's eyes widened as he saw Margaret block the shots with her hammer.

Margaret sent the wolf a menacing glare, "I don't think so, Kiba!"

The wolf had jumped back away from her and watched her confront him while her grip tightened around the handle of the hammer.

She held the hammer up at him, "If you want Vector's blood on your hands, you're gonna have to get through me!"

**A/N:**

**Sky: I can't believe this...Kiba actually...**

**Kiba: It...it was an accident. I didn't mean to hurt you...**

**Margaret: Yeah right!**

**Vector: Margaret!**


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

**SORRY**

Kiba tried to back away from Margaret, trying to avoid a fight with her. "Margaret, wait! I don't want to..." Before he could continue with his words, he was suddenly knocked into the wall by the powerful strike of Margaret's hammer causing him to drop his guns. Before he had a chance to get up, he was struck again by her hammer and fell to the floor.

Ace gasped as he saw Kiba bleeding heavily from his wounds. He looked over to a confused Sky. "Captain Sky, what should we do? Should we help him?"

All Sky did was shake his head and continued to watch.

Ace thought something was wrong. Sky was always by Kiba's side and it made him wonder why he wasn't there for him now.

Kiba once again fell to the floor because Margaret's attacks were way too powerful for him to handle. He saw her walk over to him once again, but finally dropped the hammer she had onto the floor.

She kneeled down to the floor, picked him up by his collar, and made him look into her pink eyes. "Well, Kiba?" She growled. "Does it hurt? Just the way you had hurt Vector and I?"

He just looked at her while feeling the blood slowly trickling down his face from the beatings she had given him.

"I am pissed, Kiba! Very pissed! I don't appreciate how you ruined me! I don't appreciate how you kidnaped my husband and tried to kill him!"

Vector stood there with his mouth hung open by the way Margaret was tossing Kiba around. "Margaret..."

"You were the one who destroyed your friendship with Vector and if it's anyone who deserves revenge on someone, it's me!" She then raised her leg and kicked Kiba back down on the floor. She looked down at him and placed her hands on her hips, "Don't screw with me, Kiba! I will break your body in two if I wanted to! Remember that!" Before, she could turn away from him, she heard him speak in a hoarse voice.

"Mar...gar...et..." He spoke weakly.

The crocodile saw him trying to slowly get off of the floor with the remaining energy he had left after her beatings.

He finally faced her with blood dripping from his mouth as he faced her. "I'm...sorry. I'm sorry for trying to kill Vector...and I'm sorry about...you." He then began to softly sob afterwards.

Margaret's cold yet vicious look had never left her face. "You're sorry?" She spoke in a furious tone. "After all that's happened you want to get on your knees and apologize? Just like that! You worthless piece of shit!"

Vector saw her about to hit him once again and he thought that the next hit she would make on him would actually kill him. "Margaret, wait!"

She came towards him with her fists clenched ready to hit him again, until a white bat threw his body overtop of Kiba's.

"No! Don't do it!" The bat begged.

Margaret stopped in her tracks and glared at the bat in annoyance. "Sky? Get the hell out of the way! This is between me and him!"

The vampire bat shook his head, "No! I don't care about your personal shit! Kiba is my boss and I care about him!" He gritted his fangs, "If you kill him...then I'm killing every damn person standing in this room so freakin' try me!"

Shadow's eyes widened, "Whoa."

Jess was leaning on Kuroi for support and thought about how much Sky really cared for Kiba. 'Sky...'

Sky's eyes were full of tears as he glared at Margaret.

_On a rainy night on the empty dark streets of Metal City, a young white bat boy sat on a wet sidewalk with his head in his knees shivering and sobbing after he had killed his beloved parents. He jumped when he heard a strange voice near him. _

"_What are you doing out this late at night?" A voice asked._

_The bat peeked his head out of his knees and saw a male white wolf standing in front of him looking at him in worry._

"_Do you have no where to go?" Once the boy peeked his head out more, the wolf's eyes widened when he saw blood covering the boy's mouth. "What happened to you?" He asked._

_The boy hesitated to answer, "My parents...I...I couldn't help it."_

_As the boy talked, he saw fangs appearing from the boy's mouth. He figured he was a vampire bat that had not yet been vaccinated and his aggressiveness had finally taken him over. He seemed so helpless in his eyes. "What's your name?"_

_The boy bat sniffed, "Sky."_

_The wolf smiled and held out his hand towards him. "My name's Kiba and I can help you control yourself a little better if you come with me."_

_Sky was once again hesitant against him, but he knew somehow deep down he could trust him so he gently placed his hand in his._

Margaret stared at the bat for a few seconds then decided to turn away from him. "Fine."

Vector saw her walk past him and grab his wrist while at it. "Huh? Margaret?"

"The mission is complete. We're going home", she spoke coldly.

The Chaotix didn't know what was going on, but they began to follow Vector and Margaret out of the headquarters.

**A/N:**

**Shadow: Is the mission really over?**

**Vector: Where's Charmy?**

**Espio: I...don't know.**

**Margaret: Someone please tell me that Charmy's still alive!**


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

**END**

When the Chaotix got back at the park, it was afternoon and the sun was setting in the sky. They found the X-jet, but Charmy was no where in sight. They all began to worry and panic over his disappearance and thought that Zeak had beaten him.

Shadow had his back leaned against the plane with his arms crossed. He wasn't worried at all over Charmy's disappearance and just knew he was still alive. He smirked, "Maybe that owl killed him in battle and dragged his corpse off a cliff somewhere."

Margaret then came up to him and punched him in his head, "That's not funny you, little punk! Now help us look for him!" She then felt Vector's hands on her shoulders trying to calm her down.

"Margaret, relax. I'm sure Charmy is just fine", Vector spoke calmly.

She turned to her husband in worry, "But what if he isn't, Vector? What will happen if we never find him? He was the only thing close to a child that we've ever had together and I...don't want to lose him."

Tonya had never saw Margaret this way before and she felt terrible for her. She hoped that Charmy was all right as well. Her ears then perked up when she heard footsteps near them. She turned her head and saw a white bat slowly approach them.

Rouge's eyes widened at the sight of him, "Sky!"

Everyone then armed themselves with their weapons because they knew that Sky would be a threat to them.

The vampire bat winced as the cut on his arm throbbed in pain from the battle with Shadow. He held his arm and looked up helplessly at the detectives. "Please...I don't mean any harm. I'm just looking for Zeak and no more."

Tonya frowned, "Well, he's not here so get away from us!"

Sky looked over to Tonya with sadness. He wanted to apologize to her so much for what had happened, but he knew that wasn't enough for her to forgive him. He began to speak, "Tonya..." Before he could even approach her, Espio had stood in front of her while holding a kunai in front of him.

"Stay away from her you freak of nature! She doesn't love you anymore! She's with me now so back off!" Espio had warned.

Sky stood there bemused for a second then put a warm smile on his lips because he was glad to see her happy with someone she actually loves.

They were interrupted once again when they saw a kid bee limp over to them while carrying an unconscious brown owl over his shoulder.

Vector gasped in happiness, "Charmy!"

The bee formed a wide smile at the crocodile, "Boss! I'm so glad you're okay!" He then saw a white bat approach him while he held out his hands to him.

"You can give him to me."

The bee made a nod and carefully gave the owl to him. "He'll be all right. I only broke his wrists so he should be still alive."

Shadow made a grimaced look, 'Just broke his wrists? Whoa, Charmy is pretty tough.'

Sky nodded and carried the wounded Zeak in his arms. He turned to the group once more and sighed, "I'm sorry...if I hurt you all in any way." He then spread his wings and flew into the orange sky heading back to the Silver Fangs headquarters.

Rouge crossed her arms and couldn't help but to glare at him as he flew away

Shadow took her hand and faced her, "You okay, babe?"

She turned to him and made a nod, "Yeah I'm fine."

Charmy flew into Vector's arms in happiness, "Boss! I'm so glad you're all right! Margaret and I were worried!" The bee looked over to a relieved Margaret, "Weren't we, Margaret?"

She made a nod and embraced Vector and Charmy, "Yeah...we sure were."

Tonya clasped her hands together as she stared at Vector, Margaret, and Charmy hugging each other. She couldn't help but to smile for their happiness. "Look at them, Espio. Don't they all look happy together?"

Espio wrapped his arms around her body and kissed her forehead, "Yeah and I hope it stays that way for a long time. After all, they're a family."

The cat placed her hands over his and looked up at him, "Yeah me too." She leaned her head over to his and kissed him passionately until they both jumped at a sudden noise hitting against the X-jet.

They all turned and saw Shadow standing over at the plane with his fist on it.

"Okay, okay! Enough of this love shit!" He sat on the front of the plane and rested his head on it. "Let's go home already! I'm starving, my head hurts, and I'm tired!"

Everyone remained silent and glared at the hedgehog in annoyance.

The ebony hedgehog shrugged in confusion, "What? I thought the mission was over?"

Margaret gritted her teeth, "Shut your whining up you, little punk! I call the shots got it and I say when we're leaving."

"Well come the hell on, grandma! I don't have all day!" The hedgehog spat back.

Charmy saw Margaret clench her fists in anger. "Oh Captain Shadow, when will you learn?"

Everyone started to panic when Margaret got on top of the plane to beat Shadow up.

Shadow yelled for dear life while Margaret had began to hit him. "Someone get this crazy hag off me!"

"How can we? You brought this on yourself!" Rouge shouted.

"This ought to shut you up you, little punk!" Margaret shouted as she continued to hit him.

Vector sighed, "It's great to have everything back to normal", he said sarcastically.

**A/N:**

**Vector: It's great to be home!**

**Espio: Margaret's still at the Chaotix!?**

**Shadow: When will that old hag leave?**

**Kiba: Vector, I apologize to you and your team...**

**R&R please!**


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23**

**FORGIVE**

The next couple of days, things at the Chaotix Detective Agency were pretty quiet when Margaret wasn't there that is.

"You little punk!" Margaret shouted from the top of her lungs as she sat in Tonya's desk chair at the front lobby with her feet on top of the desk.

"Oh my freakin' God!" Shadow shouted as he stood in front of her desk. "I heard you loud and clear the first time while I was standing here! What the hell do you want?"

She crossed her arms and formed an evil smirk at the hedgehog, "The thing I always want. A chocolate milkshake."

Shadow couldn't believe his ears. Margaret was calling his name the entire day just so he could make her a milkshake. He clenched his fists really wanting to hit her. "What! That's it!" Before he could do anything, he was dragged away from her by Vector.

"Hold on, Shad!" Vector shouted as he dragged him away from her.

"Wha? Vector?"

The crocodile then brought them over to a corner in the lobby to talk. "Calm down would you, Shadow?"

"Vector, when will your wife leave? She's more bossy than you for God's sakes and I can't take it!"

Vector sighed, "She'll leave whenever she gets bored of this place."

"Which will be?"

Vector bite his lip, "It's hard to say."

"What!"

"Hey, Vector!" Margaret had called. "This floor is filthy! You and that little punk need to clean it up asap!"

Vector and Shadow gave her a glare full of annoyance.

Margaret noticed the looks they were giving her and slammed her fist down onto the desk. "Quit giving me those stupid looks and Vector, get over here!"

Vector froze and knew what would happen if he never obeyed her. He quickly ran over to her to see what she had wanted. "Yeah, babe?"

"Your headquarters is very filthy! Clean it up and I mean now!"

Vector saluted, "Of course baby, anything for you."

Shadow slapped his forehead with his hand. "Man, you're pathetic!"

Espio, Tonya, Rouge, and Charmy laughed at the way Margaret was treating Vector while Charmy was happily flying around the room.

Shadow joined the group and watched as Vector got yelled at by his wife. He slowly shook his head, "How can he deal with her?"

Rouge giggled as she leaned against the black hedgehog. "He's destined for her and that's what makes them both so happy with each other."

Shadow rose en eyebrow, "I bet if she asked Vector to go jump off a cliff, I bet he'd do it."

They were then all interrupted when a red porcupine, a man with white hair wearing a strange blindfold, and a red and black wolf came through the door.

The wolf had his head rested on his hands that were at the back of his head as he stared at the group. "Hey, what's up?"

"We're back from vacation!" The white haired man shouted happily.

Shadow smirked, "Midnight! Ker! Appex! You're all back!"

The porcupine walked up to the hedgehog with his usual frown, "Don't get all excited, Hedgehog. I only came to check up on things."

Shadow formed a smile, "Heh, yeah right! Same old Appex!"

Appex became embarrassed by Shadow's comments about him, "Please shut up."

The white haired demon embraced Tonya happily, "Tonya, I missed you."

The cat hugged him back, "I missed you too, Ker."

The black and red wolf approached Rouge with a look of confusion, "Hey Rouge, who's that crocodile woman?"

"Oh, that's Margaret", the bat had answered. "She's Vector's wife."

The wolf turned to the female crocodile, stared at her for a moment, then looked back at Rouge. "She looks like a strange character."

Rouge then gasped when the wolf was suddenly knocked to the floor by one of Margaret's deadly punches.

"Watch your mouth, wolf boy!" The female crocodile shouted as she punched him in the face.

Rouge looked down at the wolf who got the wind knocked out of him it seemed. "Oh, Midnight! Are you all right?"

Shadow sighed and began to warn them about Margaret's temper. "Oh yeah guys, don't piss her off."

Midnight groaned in pain, "Now you tell us."

Margaret smirked at Midnight's pain until more guests had came through the door. "What now?" She looked over at the doorway and gasped at the sight of seeing only the entire Silver Fangs team. "What the?"

Vector gritted his teeth in anger at the group though they didn't seem like a threat since they were all practically covered in bandages and every single one of them held a single rose in their hands.

Everyone watched in confusion as the detectives bowed their heads down to them.

Kiba had begun to speak, "We present to you Vector, the leader of the Tech City Chaotix Detective Agency our most deep and sincere apologies to you and your team."

Kuroi had walked over to Tonya and gave her the rose. "Tonya, I'm sorry I tried to kill you. You're not a bad person at all and you have a great boyfriend to prove it."

Tonya blushed at her sudden kindness, "Uh...thank you."

Ace confronted Espio and gave him the rose he had. "Espio, I'm sorry I tried to kill you, but I really have taking a liking to you."

Espio tilted his head in confusion, "Huh?"

"I want us to have some real fun sometime. Like training each other in real battles and sharing our medical knowledge with each other. What do you say?"

Espio could tell Ace really looked up to him and couldn't help but to feel flattered. "Uh, sure."

Charmy watched as Zeak gave him a rose and blush afterwards, "Sorry. Kiba's stupid."

The bee formed a friendly smile, "It's okay! We can forget about the past and be friends now right?"

The owl formed a small smile and made a nod towards the bee.

Jess had came to Rouge and carefully placed the rose in her hand. "Rouge, I'm so sorry about what happened. I was so...selfish. You have every right to be upset with me."

Rouge made a nod, "Yeah I do, but still we have a lot in common than I thought."

A smile had formed on the fox's lips.

Kiba had given the rose to Vector, "Vector, could you ever forgive me? I was being so...immature about the whole thing."

"Yeah really immature. A total jerk", Vector added.

Kiba sighed, "So, it's over between us completely?"

Vector shrugged, "Well, things will never be the same, but we will always be rivals."

Kiba then saw him hold out his hand for him to accept the fact that they were never as close as they were, but would still get along. He formed a slight smile and shook his hand.

Sky walked towards Shadow and slowly handed him the rose and looked away from him with shame. "Shadow...", he sighed. "I'm..."

"Yeah, yeah I accept your apology and shit, but you hurt more than just me you know."

Sky slowly turned to Tonya and Rouge and walked over to them hoping the two girls would forgive him. "Tonya? Rouge?"

The two girls faced him coldly. They both looked like they didn't want anything to do with him anymore.

Sky turned to Tonya, "Tonya, you really are beautiful and all, but everyone is right. I can't force you to be with me forever. I'll find someone else so you don't have to worry about me anymore okay?"

Tonya took her eyes away from him trying to decide if she really should forgive him or not.

Sky then focused on Rouge, "Rouge, I...I never meant to hurt anyone it's just my aggressiveness spiraled out of control and I...I didn't know what I was doing."

Rouge's angry looked then became a worried one as she noticed that Sky was about to cry.

"I know you loved Uncle and Auntie, but I was so frustrated and I..." He was then pulled into a hug by Rouge and began to sob.

As Rouge held him in her arms, she hushed him softly. "Don't worry, Sky. You're forgiven."

"Oh, Rouge!", he sobbed as she rubbed his back.

Shadow formed a small smile and was glad that Rouge and Sky were close again.

Kiba came towards Margaret while she sat at a desk with her arms crossed eating a chocolate bar. "Margaret, could you...could you ever forgive me?"

She sent a cold glare over to him and continued to eat her chocolate bar. "Piss off, asshole."

Kiba's ears flopped down in sadness until he felt Vector's hand on his shoulder.

"Uh, it'll take some time with her", Vector explained.

"You're telling me." The white wolf looked down at his watch and looked back at his team. "Okay guys, it's time to go."

"Aw!" Charmy moaned sadly. "Already?"

"We have to get back to Metal City", Kiba explained. "There's work to be done, but..." He then turned to Vector, "If you guys need assistance with anything, we'll be glad to help. From now on, we're allies."

Vector made a nod and winked, "Yeah!"

Sky hugged his cousin one last time, "I have to go now, but we'll see each other really soon. I promise."

Rouge nodded in agreement.

"Oh! And when you see Nails again, tell her I said to behave herself."

Rouge wanted to laugh so much after hearing him say that because there would be no way that Nails would ever go back to her old self. "Heh, I will."

While the Silver Fangs left the Chaotix, everyone stood outside and waved their goodbyes hoping to see them all again someday.

**A/N:**

**Charmy: Hooray! The end has finally come to an...well end!**

**Shadow: By the way, Margaret finally left the Chaotix after hanging up a daily cleaning chart on wall...for me and Es.**

**Espio: Damn her!**

**Shadow: Well, the oneshot fic The Mobius Massacre will be up...soon?**

**Jasmine:...Maybe. I've been slow motion lately.**

**Hannah: Maybe? You've been updating like crazy. You can't stop now!**

**Jasmine: Grr! I know! Determination is the key!**

**Tonya: Whoa! She's pumped!**

**The Mobius Massacre is next so keep an eye open for it! I hoped you all who read enjoyed the fic. See ya next time!**


End file.
